


The Sound of Music

by random_writer



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Sound of Music Fusion, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Canon-Typical Violence, Espionage, M/M, Pining, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Smut, Somnophilia, Teacher Eren Yeager, Top Eren Yeager, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-03-06 17:37:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 35,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_writer/pseuds/random_writer
Summary: Deception. Espionage. Romance?While fleeing from the civil war, Eren takes shelter in an old church where he meets retired war hero Levi and five children who need his help.How will Levi react when he learns that Eren fought on the opposing side of the war?





	1. Climb Every Mountain, Ford Every Stream

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a Sound of Music AU set in Germany during WWII. I rewrote it to incorporate the show’s universe because it all got a bit too dark for my liking. Also, writing anything with historical accuracy is HARD. :0
> 
> Now, it’s a canon divergent mishmash which I’m weirdly proud of.
> 
> Will reach explicit rating in time. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

Eren was convinced he was being followed. He glanced over his shoulder to scan the faces of those who trailed him on the dirty sidewalk. He didn’t recognise anyone, but that did nothing to ease his tension.

This was his life now. Always looking over his shoulder. Always second-guessing the intentions of the people around him. He’d never feel safe again.

An obese man wearing a top hat pushed past, leaving behind a cloud of foul-smelling body odour. To escape the smell, Eren raced down an alleyway of struggling businesses. All had Military Police recruitment posters displayed in their windows. The familiar symbol of the Military Police, the green unicorn, seemed to mock him as he rushed past.

On his left was a medical clinic bustling with young men in uniform. They were eager for battle, as he had been five years ago before he learned that human decency was sacrificed in the name of war.

Eren forced his shoulders, which were tucked beside his ears, to relax. The soldiers didn’t see him. He was invisible, blending into the press of sweaty civilians with ease.

Despite cutting his hair and disguising himself with stolen civilian clothes, he was terrified of being recognised. If one person tied him to the face on the front page of the newspaper under the headline: Hero Soldier Killed in Action, he would be doomed.

His stomach clenched and his feet ached; his stolen boots were two sizes too small.

Eren studied his surroundings with the careful eye of a criminal on the run. He’d be in trouble if he couldn’t find a place to lay low and build a new identity soon.

After hours of searching, a large building caught his eye. The formidable church with thick iron gates around the perimeter seemed almost too perfect. He studied the complex from the corner of his eye. He didn’t want to seem too interested. He knew this was the best he was going to find, and he didn’t want to spend another night on the street.

He continued along the road until he found a suitable target; a freckle-faced young priest with a rosary in one hand and a Bible in the other. The priest smiled, displaying a single dimple on his left cheek. The poor bastard didn’t stand a chance, Eren thought.  

As they crossed paths, Eren extended his foot. The priest crashed to the floor with a surprised grunt. His grip on his Bible never faltered.

“I’m so sorry.” Eren helped the priest to his feet and pocketed his papers and rosary. “Are you okay?”

“Watch where you’re going,” The man scoffed. He brushed the dust off his robes then continued down the street without so much as an Amen! Eren grinned at his retreating back.

He felt no guilt. The Wall Religion were an odd bunch, and they could stand to lose a rosary or two in the name of a good cause. If you could call identity theft a good cause.

Eren's mood lifted for the first time in days as he approached the church gates. They were closed, but not locked as he had initially suspected. He shoved the heavy iron. The joins scraped together in an uncomfortable screech.

The complex needed some serious maintenance, he thought as he walked through unkept gardens and weather-damaged pathways towards the old church.

At the door, Eren studied a pair of daring gargoyles with bared, pointed teeth. He placed the stolen rosary in his front shirt pocket and ran his fingers through his dark brown hair in an attempt to control it. He took a deep breath and raised his fist.

The door swung open before he could knock and Eren found himself face-to-face with a wild-looking woman with thick glasses and a crooked nose.

“Who are you?” She said, not unkindly but with an abruptness which reminded Eren of his time in the Military Police; a time he would rather forget. He had defected for a reason.

She wasn’t a nun if her loose-fitting peasant clothes were any indication. A servant, perhaps?

“My name is Eren. I’m a volunteer from the church…”

“Are you a teacher?” She demanded. She didn't speak like a servant.

“Ah.” Eren bit his tongue before he could say no. Why would a church need a teacher?

“Yes, I’m a teacher,” he lied and hoped he wouldn’t regret it.

“Perfect! I’m Hange.” Hange grabbed Eren by the collar and dragged him inside. The door slammed shut behind them. She pulled him through the church until they reached a small office in the back. They stopped at a closed door.

Hange muttered to herself as she ran her hands over invisible wrinkles in Eren’s shirt.

“That’s better. Except…” She scowled at the rosary in his top pocket. She lifted it with two fingers and threw it across the room as if it were a venomous snake ready to strike.

So much for that con, Eren thought. He’d stolen from a holy man for nothing and in doing so had certainly condemned his soul to Hell. Luckily, he didn’t believe in Hell. Hell was being trapped inside the walls like cattle waiting for slaughter. Hell was being asked to kill humans for the sake of humanity.

“Listen, the captain hates everyone, especially priests,” Hange said. Eren clenched his jaw. _The captain_? “Be respectful. Only speak when spoken to and don’t mention his height if you value your life.”

She opened the door.

“Woah, wait,” Eren croaked as she dragged him forwards. A captain? Of which regiment? If he was from the Military Police he might recognise Eren. He’d be hung for defecting!

“Relax, Eren. Levi doesn’t kill people anymore,” Hange grinned and shoved him through the door.


	2. Follow Every Rainbow, 'Till You Find Your Dream

The office was spotless, unlike the dusty, dark church. Along the back wall was an impressive collection of textbooks covering topics from physiology to astrophysics. Sitting beside the textbooks was a single shelf of well-worn country and western paperbacks. To the right was a long hardwood desk, behind which sat a man reading a newspaper. On the front page was Eren’s grimacing face.

“Who are you?” The man asked from behind the newspaper. All Eren could see of the stranger was the precise part of his inky black hair and a pair of slim eyebrows.

Eren cleared his throat. “I’m Eren. I’m here for a job.”

The man tossed the newspaper on the table, and Eren’s jaw dropped.

_Fuck._

It was Captain Levi.

He was a renowned Scouting Legion hero. People referred to him as the Grim Reaper for the obvious reason; ALL his enemies died.

Historically, the Scouting Legion’s mission was to travel beyond the walls and fight titans. However, five years ago, the King ordered fifty thousand of the poorest civilians on a suicide mission beyond the walls to prevent a food shortage. Everyone knew there wouldn't be a food shortage if the King didn't hoard supplies inside Wall Sina. Civil unrest broke out and the three military divisions; the Stationary Guard, the Scouting Legion and the Military Police, engaged in a battle for power.

The Scouting Legion fought for the rights of farmers and peasants in the outermost Wall Maria territory. The Military Police protected the wealthy and privileged inside central Wall Sina. The Stationary Guard disbanded, and its members chose a side. Wall Rose was neutral territory. It was also where the majority of the fighting took place.

Inside Wall Rose was a volatile environment. There was a shifting border in the centre as both sides won and lost ground. Countless soldiers and civilians had died and would continue to die until a side was declared victorious.

To Eren’s dismay, the Military Police were gaining more ground every day. The Scouting Legion was on the defensive. It wouldn’t be long before they lost their tactical position and were forced back to Wall Maria. Then, it would only be a matter of time before the war ended and the rebellious inhabitants of Wall Maria were executed. Now that Eren had defected, that would include him.

Levi had been the Scouting Legions strongest soldier. His perfect reputation marred only when a stray bullet ripped through his calf and he almost bled out on the battlefield. He retired after the incident, to everyone’s surprise, and hadn't been heard from since.

Eren had assumed Levi had died and the Scouting Legion covered it up to keep morale high. He couldn’t believe Levi was here, inside Wall Rose. Here, he lived on the border between the warring factions, surrounded by the people he swore to destroy.

Why was he here? Had he been captured by the Military Police? Was he acting as a spy? Was he hiding, like Eren?

Eren’s heart raced. He knew, at that moment, that he had chosen the wrong church to hide in. Being around Captain Levi was more dangerous than being a defector.

“Sir,” Eren said, his spine straight. He fought the urge to salute.

“Are you a teacher?” Levi asked.

Eren nodded, still unsure why a church, or Levi for that matter, seemed so desperate for a teacher.

“Do you know who I am?” Levi asked.

Eren nodded more slowly this time.

Levi arched an eyebrow. “How is it that a brat teacher off the street knows who I am?”

“You’re famous, sir,” Eren stammered. He hadn’t stammered since he was a boy.

“Really?” Levi stalked around the desk. He paused in front of Eren, their bodies almost touching. Heat radiated from the shorter man.

Levi scowled. “You look familiar.”

“I have one of those faces, sir.”

“Not with those eyes,” Levi said.

Eren didn’t know whether that was a compliment or an insult. All he knew was that his pulse was hammering and his face flushed. If Levi stepped closer their bodies would press together and…

Levi stepped back, a smirk on his lips as if he could read Eren’s mind. “I'll give you a week. If you don’t prove yourself by Friday you’ll be back on the street. Where are your things?”

Eren didn’t have any belongings, but to say so would be suspicious. “Lost in transit.”

“I doubt that,” Levi muttered and opened his wallet. “Here, buy what you need. Consider this an advance on your salary. I expect you to earn it back.”

“Thank you, sir,” Eren said, trying to look as humble as possible. He suspected Levi thought he was a civilian displaced by the war. Better that than the truth.

“Stop calling me sir.”

“Yes, sir.”

Levi rolled his eyes. “Follow me.”

They returned to the large open parlour at the centre of the church. It was a beautiful, two-story space with wide stained-glass windows depicting scenes preached by the Wall Religion. The glass refracted the sun in shades of red, green and orange along the staircase.

For a guy who hated priests, Levi certainly chose an interesting place to live.

Along the perimeter of the second level were a series of rooms, all with doors shut.

Levi came to a halt in the centre of the room facing the staircase. Hange stood beside him with her back straight and her glasses crooked. Levi pulled a thin whistle from his top pocket and blew.

Eren flinched. The high-pitched sound would attract dogs if they hadn’t already fled after people started turning to them for cheap meat.

The doors on the second floor flew open and children of all shapes and sizes came running down the stairs. Once they had all arrived, they fell into line and saluted in unison.

Eren gasped. _What was this place?_

“Children, this is your new teacher,” Levi said. “Introduce yourselves.”

The eldest was a slim girl, perhaps sixteen, with black hair and a menacing aura. She stepped forward and shouted her name. “Mikasa!”

Next was a blonde boy with a narrow face. He looked to be around fifteen. He stepped forward, shouted his name, then stepped back and glanced adoringly at Mikasa. “Jean!”

Next was a tanned boy with a shaved head. “Connie!”

Almost at the same time, the girl beside him leaped forward and shouted her name to drown out the other. “Sasha!” Both appeared to be around ten years old.

Finally, the youngest stepped forward on wobbly knees but didn’t speak. Eren’s heart broke. The little blonde was perhaps five years old.

“That one’s Armin,” Levi said. “He hasn’t spoken since he arrived.”

Eren nodded and offered the boy a gentle smile.

They all jumped when Levi blew the whistle a second time and ordered the children back to their rooms. They departed in an orderly fashion. Mikasa scooped Armin into her arms so he didn’t have to struggle up the stairs, and Jean followed like an obedient puppy. Sasha and Connie sprinted off, considering the strict rules implemented by Levi to be a fun game.

“They can be a handful. I warn you against giving them too many liberties,” Levi said.

“They’re orphans,” Eren said as the pieces finally slipped into place. For whatever reason, the famous Captain Levi was running an orphanage out of an old church in the warzone of Wall Rose.

“You shouldn’t treat them like soldiers,” Eren said.

He knew he’d said the wrong thing when Levi turned his dark stare towards him. A chill seemed to fall over the room. Over Levi’s shoulder, Hange was waving her arms and shaking her head in warning, but it was already too late.

Levi grabbed Eren by the collar, which seemed to be happening a lot today, and tugged until they were nose to nose. “Don’t tell me how to run my school, brat.”

Eren nodded helplessly. He released a sigh of relief when Levi shoved him away. He'd heard stories about Levi. About how he could kill a titan blindfolded with one arm strapped behind his back. Eren didn’t want to imagine what he could do to a regular human.

“Get him out of my sight, four-eyes.”

Hange dragged Eren up the stairs and down the hall until they reached the last door on the left. Behind it was a modest room with a spacious double bed and a small chest of drawers. The curtains were an ugly shade of lime green which barely blocked out the sun. Eren began sweating from the heat.

“Levi must like you,” Hange said once the door closed behind them. She threw open the curtains and unhinged the windows to let in a non-existent breeze.

“You’re joking.”

“You wouldn’t be here otherwise,” Hange smiled. Her face lit up with a mania which both frightened and amused Eren. She seemed harmless, yet enthusiastic.

“Can I give you some advice?” She asked, then continued without hearing his response. “Do what Levi asks, not what he says.”

Eren frowned. “That doesn’t make sense. He has to say something to ask it.”

“Does he?” Hange laughed then quit the room.

So, she was more insane than Eren had originally thought, but he liked her and, despite his gruff exterior, he wanted to like Levi.

Why would a renowned soldier retire from the Scouting Legion to run an orphanage in a warzone?

It was a mystery Eren hoped to uncover. He just hoped it didn't kill him in the process.


	3. Do-Re-Mi

Eren felt sick. Standing in front of the classroom was the most intimidating thing he’d done since he’d been a soldier.

He wore simple black slacks and a button-up blue shirt purchased from the secondhand shop down the street. The clothes were three sizes too large, but Levi hadn’t given him enough money to afford a tailor. He had to take what he could find.

The classroom was a spacious area at the front of the church where there had once been an altar. There were six desks, but only five children. The altar had been replaced with a large teachers desk full of papers and stationery. Behind the desk was a portable chalkboard.

The space was barely functional. The church wasn't designed to house five orphans, a crazy woman, a Scouting Legion captain, and now a Military Police defector.

Before class, Hange had brought Eren up to speed on the children’s academic status. Their previous teacher had them separated into two streams. Mikasa, Jean and (to Eren’s confusion) little Armin were in the advanced stream, and Connie and Sasha were in the secondary stream.

They studied mathematics, science and English as core subjects, and had one hour a day to dedicate to a fourth elective of their choosing. This elective primarily involved reading from Levi’s extensive library of textbooks.

On Thursdays, Levi had the children for the day. Levi taught them to fight. Hange said it was purely for self-defence, but Eren had his doubts. After training, Levi had one-on-one time with each child to teach their chosen elective.

Additionally, they learned practical skills like how to cook, clean and sew from Hange.

“Since this is our first lesson together, I wanted to give you a chance to ask me questions,” Eren said to the children with a shaky smile.

Mikasa stood abruptly and raised her hand to her chest in a military salute. “Sir!”

“Hold on,” Eren interrupted. A headache was already blooming behind his eyes. The only thing he hated more than being called sir was being treated like a superior officer. “Sit down Mikasa. You don’t need to call me sir and salute every time you speak to me.”

“Sir?”

“You can call me Mr Yeager,” Eren sighed. Now he felt like his father. A pang of grief tore his heart. He couldn’t think about his father, his death was still too raw.

Mikasa raised her hand. Eren gave her permission to speak with a reluctant wave. “Mr Yeager, which district are you from?”

“I grew up in Shiganshina,” Eren said and immediately regretted it. The children’s eyes went wide.

 _Shit_. He was an idiot for telling these children his real home town. And his real name for that matter!

What was happening to him? He hadn’t even given his real name to the Military Police when he'd enlisted. He'd been underage and needed to lie to be accepted. They knew, despite his lies, and had accepted him like so many other boys without batting an eyelid.

Jean raised his hand. “Why did you leave Shiganshina?”

Shiganshina had been the departure point for the fifty thousand condemned civilians. He remembered watching them trudge out the gates with hollow eyes and strained faces. He'd been fifteen at the time. Not long after, he’d reluctantly joined the Military Police. Not because he agreed with their cause, quite the opposite in fact. He joined because he needed to support his family and only the Military Police could afford to pay their soldiers.

Eren ground his teeth. “Because it wasn’t safe for me anymore.”

“Why not?” Connie asked.

Before Eren could answer, Sasha burst. “Were you a soldier?”

Suddenly, it was open season on inappropriate questions.

“Who did you fight for?”

“Did you kill people?”

“How did you escape?”

“Did you die?”

“Enough!” Eren burst. His voice bounced off the stone walls, echoing like an angry poltergeist. Levi had warned him that the kids were a handful. He should have listened.

“No more questions. From now on I speak, you listen,” Eren growled and snatched up a piece of chalk in his fist. It was a miracle it didn’t snap between his fingers.

He drew a line through the center of the board and began writing math problems of varying difficulty. The scrape of chalk made Eren grind his teeth.

“These problems are for the advanced stream, and these for the secondary.” Eren gestured to the two sides of the board. “You have ten minutes to solve them. Bring your answers to me when you’re finished.”

Eren sat, his arms crossed over his chest, and watched the children reluctantly open their notebooks and began writing. Once his temper simmered down, he felt lousy. He’d treated them exactly as Levi had; like soldiers expected to obey orders.

The saddest part was, they responded to harsh words because that was what they were used to. They were only children, Eren reminded himself, curious about the world and terrified of their part in it.

His brooding was interrupted when a small hand tugged on his too-large sleeve.

Armin presented a page of completed math problems. He had completed the secondary AND advanced questions, and they were all correct.

Eren checked his watch. He'd only assigned the task five minutes ago.

“Thank you, Armin,” Eren said, stunned by the five-year-old’s capabilities. “Would you like some more questions to try?”

Armin beamed and nodded enthusiastically. Eren couldn’t help but smile back.

“I’ll write an extra challenge question on the board for anyone who would like to attempt it.”

Eren wrote a complex problem which employed the same strategies as the simple problems. When he turned to address the class he spotted Sasha and Connie exchanging notes. Connie snickered at whatever he saw on the scrap of paper, added to it, then tossed it back to Sasha.

Eren stalked closer, then snatched the scrunched paper out of the air when Sasha tried to return it to Connie. Their snickers fell silent.

“What’s this?” Eren asked, looking between the guilty expressions on Connie and Sasha’s faces.

“Nothing!” Sasha cried. She reached up to take the page as Eren opened it.

What he saw made his eyes widen and his cheeks go a dark red. Once the initial shock passed, he had to admit that the artist was quite talented. Titan Eren looked pretty damn intimidating.

“Which one of you drew this?” Eren cleared his throat to hold back a laugh when he saw Sasha’s horrified expression. “Was it you, Sasha?”

“I drew it,” Connie cried, obviously lying to protect his friend. “Please don’t hurt her.”

“What?” Eren blinked, all joviality vanished. “I’m not going to hurt her.”

Sasha’s jaw dropped. “You’re not going to cane me?”

“Of course not!” Eren said as a horrible sick feeling grew in his gut. “Is that was Captain Levi does?”

“No!” “Never!” A chorus of unanimous shouting burst from four of the five children. Even little Armin took the time to look up and shake his head before returning to his math problem.

“Then why did you think I would?”

“Our last teacher,” Mikasa began darkly. “She was cruel. Levi was never here, so he didn’t know. When he found out… he was scary.”

Eren fought the urge to hug all five children and never let them go.

“I swear on my life I’ll never hurt any of you,” Eren said, “but I would appreciate it if you drew something a little less offensive next time, Sasha.”

A knock at the church door interrupted Sasha’s response.

Hange appeared, a whirling dervish of energy as she juggled a duster and a sandwich to throw open the front door. On the other side stood a young blonde girl in a pressed green civil servant uniform. Civil servants were supposed to be neutral parties used to deliver messages across the warzone. Eren had always suspected spies were hidden among their ranks. Now, his suspicions were confirmed.

The blonde saluted.

“I have a telegram for Captain Levi,” she said, her eyes glancing over Hange to look at the classroom. Her eyes rested on Mikasa, and Eren felt his stomach twist at the heated look which passed between them. 

Eren dropped his gaze and turned to write another problem on the board, hiding his face.

He knew the blonde.

Her name was Annie Leonhart. She was a senior member of the Military Police.


	4. Sixteen Going On Seventeen

“May I be excused, Mr Yeager? I’ve finished my work,” Mikasa said.

Eren couldn’t think of a good excuse to prevent her from leaving. Class was almost over anyway. Reluctantly, he nodded.

The rest of the children followed suit, rushing to their respective rooms to fill the long, lonely nights with games and laughter.

Meanwhile, Eren watched Mikasa like a shark. He had a horrible feeling in his gut. He hoped his suspicion about the relationship between Mikasa and Annie was wrong.

He wiped down the chalkboard and packed away his teaching resources. Trying to distract himself from his overarching anxiety.

_It’s not your business. It’s not your business._

He soon realised he was kidding himself and shot to the back door of the church to find Mikasa. He prayed he would find her alone.

Careful to keep out of sight, he snuck through the gardens which ran along the fence-line. He followed the sound of high-pitched, jovial laughter. Soon, he spotted the pair in a pagoda by the North gate. They were dancing.

Annie lead and Mikasa twirled into her embrace. They swayed together before repeating the motion again. It would have been sweet if one of them weren’t a spy.

Eventually, they stopped to sit with their backs to Eren beneath the shade of the pagoda. As they spoke, Annie grabbed Mikasa’s hand and traced patterns along her palm.

“Captain Levi found you a new teacher,” Annie said.

Eren bit his lip. Clearly, the Military Police knew Levi was here. Were they working together? Or just monitoring him?

The more pressing question for Eren was, had Annie recognised him? He’d hidden his face as soon as he saw her, but had he been fast enough? His palms were sweaty where they rested on his knees. If Mikasa told Annie Eren’s name, it would all be over.

“Yeah. He seems okay. Better than the last one,” Mikasa said.

Eren released a sigh of relief.

“Anyone would be better than the last hag,” Annie growled. “You should have told me. I could have gotten rid of her.”

“Levi took care of it.” 

“How did he take care of it?” Annie asked.

“He kicked her out and threw all her things onto the street.” Mikasa looked uncomfortable. “He was so angry. He grabbed her by the throat. I thought he would murder her.”

“It wouldn’t be the first time he's killed someone,” Annie said.

Eren ground his teeth, straining to hear while also fighting his legs urge to cramp.

“He was a soldier then,” Mikasa shrugged. “He’s different now.”

“Really? What does he do all day in that little office of his?” Annie asked.

Eren went tense. It was a fair question. Levi did spend a lot of time alone in his office with the door locked. If Annie didn’t know, then it seemed unlikely that Levi was working with the Military Police. In that case, they were monitoring him.

Was Captain Levi that dangerous?

“He’s working.”

“Working on what?”

“Why does it matter?”

Annie’s jaw ticked and she pressed her lips together in a tight line. Eren recognised that look. It was the look of a frustrated soldier conducting a fruitless interrogation.

“I should go. Work has been really busy.” Annie stood. Mikasa grabbed her wrist.

“Wait, when will I see you again?”

Annie ripped her arm free in a surprisingly violent thrust. “You don’t get it. It’s dangerous for me to come here.”

Mikasa flinched and seemed to retreat into herself.

Annie’s features softened. She offered Mikasa her upturned palm. She pulled Mikasa to her feet, then wrapped her hands around her waist. Mikasa was the one to initiate the kiss, which went from shy to passionate in a fraction of a second.

Eren turned away, feeling slimy. He hated intruding on such a private moment. His guilt didn’t overcome his concern.

Annie was a spy for the Military Police. She was manipulating Mikasa to get information on Captain Levi.

As far as Eren could tell, Annie hadn’t recognised him. However, having her around only made Eren’s situation more dangerous. If she recognised him, the Military Police would know he wasn’t dead. They’d find him, and kill him. The punishment for defectors was harsh and absolute.

Eren didn’t know what to do. Should he run? Should he tell Levi he was being watched? Eren decided time would provide the clarity he needed.

He turned, hoping to sneak back to the church without being seen. The hair on the back of his neck stood on end. Eren knew he was being watched. Something, call it a sixth sense, made him look to the window in Levi’s office.

The captain’s silhouette was framed in the fading light. His arms crossed over his chest as he watched Eren spy on the girls.

_Shit. So much for having time to think of a solution._

Levi gestured for Eren to see him in his office, and Eren’s stomach dropped.


	5. I Have Confidence

The moment Eren stepped into the office, Levi had him pinned with his stare alone.

After a beat of silence, Levi crossed the room. He stalked towards Eren until his back was pressed against the shut door.

“Eren,” Levi’s voice was as smooth as honey, but his eyes were dark and full of threatening energy, “do you make a habit of spying on young girls?”

“No, sir I…”

Levi pounded his fist against the wall beside Eren's head. Eren jumped about a foot in the air. 

“I swear if you are one of those perverts who prey on children I will gut you and make you wear your intestines like a _fucking_ scarf.”

Eren believed Levi was both capable and willing to enact his threat. He swallowed, his mouth dry as a bone.

A dark glint entered Levi’s gaze. Eren remembered Hange's words when they had first met.  _Levi doesn't kill people anymore._ Eren was beginning to believe there were exceptions to the rule. 

“If you laid a finger on any one of my kids I’ll make you wish you were never born. You’ll be begging me to kill you, you piece of _shit_.”

“Wait, listen!” Eren burst as Levi’s hands wrapped around his throat.

Eren gripped Levi's wrists but didn’t push him away. Instead, he dragged Levi forward. Their chests brushed. Eren swallowed. His Adam’s apple pressed into Levi’s palm. That was probably a mistake.

“If you want to kill me after I explain myself, I won’t stop you,” Eren said.

Levi's jaw clenched. He nodded.

“I’m not a teacher. I’m a defector trying to escape the Military Police.”

Levi’s eyes narrowed and his grip tightened around Eren’s throat. “You’re not doing a good job of convincing me not to kill you.”

Eren coughed. Blood rushed to his head as his oxygen was cut-off.

“Annie, the girl with Mikasa, is a Military Police spy!” He choked. 

Levi released Eren suddenly. Eren collapsed against the door, his chest heaving.

“What did you hear?” Levi asked.

“She was asking questions about you and what you do all day in this office,” Eren gasped. His hands rubbed absently at his throat.

To Eren’s utter amazement, Levi smirked. “So, they’re still scared of me.”

Eren wasn’t sure whether to respond. The news that Levi was being monitored by the Military Police seemed to be new, but not concerning, information to the retired captain. He seemed more alarmed that Eren was a defector, and therefore a very dangerous man to have around.  

Eren wasn’t convinced he’d make it out of Levi’s office unharmed. If Levi was caught housing a defector, his punishment would be equal to Eren’s. Not to mention, Levi notoriously hated the Military Police. They were his enemy, and now, so was Eren.

Figuring that he was probably about to die, curiosity got the better of him.

“What do you do in your office all day?” Eren asked.

Levi glanced at Eren as if he’d forgotten he was still in the room. He shrugged and said, “I’m teaching myself advanced mathematics to keep up with Armin.”

Something dangerously close to affection bloomed in Eren’s chest. He swallowed his admiration. He knew it would only lead to a beating.

Levi leaned against his desk and crossed his arms over his chest. He tilted his head and studied Eren with intense grey eyes. Eren could see him considering what to do with him, but was unable to guess the result of his deliberation.

“Who are you, Eren?” Levi asked.

“You can read all about me in the papers. I’m on the front page,” Eren replied glumly.

Levi snatched his paper off the desk. The huff which passed his lips could almost be qualified as a laugh.

“Well, shit,” Levi smiled. He actually smiled. Eren was terrified. “You were killed during a Scouting Legion raid. Tragic. I imagine the reward for turning you in would be generous.”

Eren tensed. He reached for the door handle. He could still run, but where would he go? Where could he hide where the Military Police, and Levi, wouldn’t eventually find him? There was only one answer; titan territory beyond Wall Maria. He might as well kill himself now and avoid the agony of being eaten alive.

“Then again, you didn’t have to tell me about Annie,” Levi continued. “Plus, Hange said the children like you.”

Eren held his breath. He tried to ignore the hope bubbling in his chest. He’d had his hopes dashed far too many times.

Levi tossed the newspaper into the trash. Then, he walked over and poked Eren’s chest just below his collarbone. His finger rested below where a bruise was already forming.

Nervous energy sparked through Eren, as well as a telling heat low in his belly. Was Levi going to snap his neck?

“You can stay,” Levi said slowly as if surprised by his own decision.

When he lifted his gaze from the bruise to Eren’s face, Eren’s breath caught in his throat. For a man who seemed so stoic and harsh, there was a depth of emotion in his eyes which drew Eren like a moth to a flame.

“But,” Levi continued, “if you take one step out of line, or I suspect your identity has been compromised, I will not risk my family’s safety to protect you.”

Eren nodded. He suppressed a sigh of disappointment when Levi walked back to his desk. Without his firm touch, Eren felt like a cork bobbing in an infinite ocean. Lost, and helpless to the tides of change.

“Thank you, sir.” Eren opened the door to leave.

“I already told you, brat. Don’t call me sir. I have a name,” Levi said. “I’d like to hear you use it.”


	6. How Do You Solve a Problem Like Eren?

Eren couldn't believe he'd only been at the orphanage for two days. Since his arrival, he’d been given a job as a teacher, bought a new wardrobe, discovered a Military Police spy, had his life threatened, exposed his secret, and he’d been allowed to stay.

Not to mention the highly inconvenient, and inappropriate, crush he was developing on his boss.

_"I have a name. I’d like to hear you use it."_

The phrase was innocent enough. But, from the sinful mouth of a Captain Levi, it brought images of sweaty bodies and whispered pleas for more, _more, please, Levi!_

Eren splashed his face with freezing water and glared at his reflection. His pupils were dilated and his face was flushed. He could actually see his pulse jumping in his throat.

He couldn’t go to dinner like this. Not only was it wildly inappropriate to be in such a state when there were children in the room, it was humiliating.

He hadn’t been this affected by a person since before he enlisted. It didn’t help that he had no clue what he was desperate for. Eren's entire romantic history involved kissing his best friend when he was fifteen.

The dynamics of war weren’t conducive to healthy relationships, and he wasn’t capable of the enthusiasm required for sex without some kind of personal connection; a fact which his comrades had thought was hilarious to no end. Not anymore. Most were dead. Killed by the Scouting Legion. Maybe even killed by Levi.

Thoughts of his dead comrades had a better effect on his libido than the cold water ever could.

“Eren, hurry up! Sasha will lose her mind if she has to wait any longer.” Hange pounded on his door.

Eren sighed, dried his face, and straightened his clothes. When he stormed down the stairs and into the kitchen, Levi, Hange and the five children were waiting. Sasha was being restrained in her seat by Connie. There was a free space opposite Levi at the head of the table. Eren took his assigned seat with Armin and Mikasa flanking him.

“You took your time,” Levi said over the rim of his teacup, which he held from the top rather than the handle. The children snickered.

“I’m sorry, sir,” Eren said. Levi’s gaze darkened. “I mean, Levi.”

“Connie, you can let Sasha go now.” Levi began serving himself.

Sasha threw herself at the table and piled her plate with vegetables and bread. The other children did the same, careful not to get between Sasha and her feast.

Once they had all served themselves, Levi dropped a metaphorical bomb on the room.

“Today I learned that your new teacher is a Military Police defector,” Levi said.

Eren froze mid-bite. He forced himself to swallow, lest he choke on his mouthful of bread.

Hange, not as subtle, began coughing until her face turned red.

To her credit, Mikasa didn’t bat an eyelid. In a hollow tone she said, “I learned that Annie is a spy.”

Eren was having a panic attack. His chest was tight and he struggled to bring oxygen into his lungs. Was Levi going to kill him in front of the children? 

“I learned that cockroaches can survive for months without a head,” Jean continued.

Eren blinked. _What_?

He remembered through his panic that Hange had told him they played a game every night at the dinner table. They took turns to state one thing which they had learned that day until everyone had spoken.

“I learned that a group of crows is called a murder!” Connie said.

“Hey, that was going to be mine!” Sasha burst, spraying chunks of potato across the table.

Levi scowled. “Don’t talk with your mouth full.”

“Sorry. I learned that about 150 people a year are killed by coconuts,” Sasha said.

There was a pause. Everyone turned expectantly to Armin, who continued eating his dinner without looking up.

“Anything you want to add, Armin?” Levi prompted. Armin smiled and continued eating. He was the only one who wasn’t required to speak.

“Alright. Eren, what did you learn today?” Levi asked and quirked an eyebrow in challenge. He seemed to find the situation thoroughly amusing. 

Eren was in shock. He’d tried to bury his shameful past so deep that his darkness would never see the light of day. Now, it was free knowledge to this family of misfits, and they didn’t care. They understood that it wasn’t who he was anymore. He blinked to hide the tears which welled in his eyes.

“I learned that I will never lie to any of you again,” Eren said, his eyes trained on Levi at the head of the table. "I swear it."

Levi nodded, accepting his apology. “Hange?”

“I learned that the average human during their lifetime will produce enough saliva to fill two swimming pools,” she said with a terrifying glint of glee in her brown eyes. “Imagine what a titan could produce!”

Everyone at the table cringed and stopped eating.

“That’s disgusting four-eyes, where did you learn that?”

***

Dinner concluded without any more anxiety-inducing truth bombs. They talked among themselves. Eren made a point to keep Armin engaged in the conversation, even if he wasn’t capable of contributing.

Throughout dinner, he could feel Levi’s gaze on him. He wasn’t sure if it was approving or if he was just keeping a close eye on him.

The children cleaned up after themselves and left one-by-one. Armin was the last to leave, departing in silence as he had arrived until only Levi, Hange and Eren remained.

Eren summoned the courage to look up from his clean plate. He was immediately pierced by Levi’s intense stare. Fear curled in his gut.

Hange cleared her throat. “Well, I’ll be off. See you in the morning boys.”

Neither Eren nor Levi acknowledged her departure, far too caught up in their staring match. To Eren’s surprise, Levi broke first.

He sighed, placed his elbows on the table, and rested his chin on his hands. “Do you understand why I told the children about you?”

Eren shook his head.

Levi’s chair scraped on the stone floor. He walked around the table to where Eren sat. He rested his hip on the wood, crossed his arms and looked down his nose at him.

“My kids are all victims of the civil war. Like you, and like me.” Levi paused. “They’ve seen enough horrors to last many lifetimes, and they’re the strongest little brats I’ve ever seen.”

Eren swallowed around a lump in his throat.

“I won’t lie to them, and I won’t keep secrets,” Levi finished.

Eren nodded, certain that his voice would break should he attempt to speak.

Levi stepped back from the table and frowned, dropping his hands to his sides. His lips parted like he was about to add something but he reconsidered. His jaw snapped shut and he turned to leave.

“Wait!” Eren shot to his feet.

He grabbed the captain’s shoulder and spun him around. He saw a flash of surprise in Levi's dark eyes before Eren pulled him into a crushing embrace.

Levi’s entire body locked up against his chest. Eren released Levi, who flinched back as if he'd been burned. 

“I’m sorry. I just wanted to thank you,” Eren stumbled over his words, a crooked smile on his face. He looked awkwardly at their feet.

Levi grunted disapprovingly and walked away, leaving Eren standing in the center of the room feeling like an idiot.

Perhaps the hug had been a mistake, but Eren didn’t know how else to express his gratitude. He’d have to think of something else.


	7. My Favourite Things

Eren jolted at the first clap of thunder and almost lost his grip on the worn country and western paperback he’d borrowed from Levi’s library. He was reading by candlelight, trying to decipher why the captain enjoyed reading such predictable, poorly-written trash.

After the second thunderclap the wind picked up and it began to rain. His windows fought their hinges.

Suddenly, Eren’s door flew open. A flash of lightning illuminated a slim silhouette in the doorway.

He was ashamed to admit that, for a moment he thought a wrathful ghost had come to collect his cursed soul. He bit back a yelp of fear.

“Mikasa?” Eren squinted, trying to place the silhouette.

Mikasa stepped into the dimly lit room. Her hands clenched in the front of her night robe. Her knuckles were white from the strain and her face was as pale as a ghost's.

“What’s wrong?” Eren asked.

Another clap of thunder shook the room, and Mikasa raced to his bedside. She curled into a pathetic ball on the floor, her hands clasped over her ears. He could see her trembling.

“Mikasa.” He touched her shoulder and encouraged her to her feet, just as there was another clap of thunder. She curled into herself and a high-pitched whine escaped her lips.

“It’s okay. It’s just a storm.”

“The explosions started and they told me to run to the shelter. I did what they asked, but they were too slow,” Mikasa whimpered. “They left me all alone. I can’t be alone again. I can’t.”

Eren didn’t know what to do. The poor kid was traumatised. How could he comfort her? What if he made it worse?

There was another flash of lightning and two more terrified figures appeared at his doorway.

“Sasha? Connie?”

Unlike Mikasa, they took a direct approach. They dove beneath the covers of his bed and curled up like cats near his feet.

“Can we sleep here tonight?” Sasha begged. “Just until the storm passes. You’ll barely notice us.”

Eren doubted that. They'd already kicked him in the shins three times between them, but he wasn’t about to turn them away.

“Should we get Armin and Jean too? Make it a party?”

Eren was unsurprised when Jean tore into the room with Armin curled against his chest. Armin's little blonde head was tucked against Jean’s collarbone.

“Welcome,” Eren said sarcastically.

“I wasn’t scared,” Jean began defensively. “I heard everyone else in here and wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Thunder clapped. Jean jumped and hugged Armin closer. 

“That’s very noble of you.” Eren rolled his eyes. “Sit down. I’ll tell you all a story until the storm passes.”

“A story?!” Sasha leapt from under the covers and began bouncing on the end of his bed. “What kind of story?”

“Well, I don’t really know any stories,” Eren admitted. He pointed to Levi’s paperback sitting on his bedside table beside the flickering candle. “I could read this to you.”

Jean scrunched his nose and the other children groaned. “Levi is always trying to tell us cowboy stories. Tell us something interesting. Tell us your story.”

“My story?” Eren shifted uncomfortably. “It’s not a happy story.”

“Pleeeeease,” Sasha pleaded, her hands clasped together.

Eren sighed. He had promised he wouldn’t lie to the children, so he might as well tell them everything.

“Okay. I grew up in a small farming town in Shiganshina. I went to school during the week and helped my dad in the fields on weekends. We were poorer than most. The kids at school used to tease me because I only had one uniform, and it was a hand-me-down.” Eren smiled. He remembered how the itchy material had hung over his wrists and that the pants were held up with a length of rope.

“Around the time the civil war began, my mother got sick. We didn’t have money for doctors, so I enlisted in the Military Police and sent money home to pay for her medical bills,” Eren said. 

“I would have enlisted with the Scouting Legion if my mum hadn’t been sick. But my family needed the money and only the Military Police could afford to pay soldiers.”

“I thought going to war would be a grand adventure,” Eren fell silent for a moment, the storm was forgotten as all five children watched in rapture. 

“Then what?” Connie prompted.

“I started out as a cadet. Trained for two years. Then, on my seventeenth birthday, my squad were shipped out to Trost district. We held the wall for three months before the Scouting Legion overpowered us.” Eren pulled up his sleeve to show a pink, circular scar on his upper forearm.

“I got shot. My squad dragged me back to Sina for treatment. If it weren’t for them, I would have died.”

“You had good friends,” Sasha said.

“Yeah,” Eren said, but couldn’t summon a smile. “After that, I was promoted and joined a new squad. We were stationed at the battle lines in Wall Rose not far from here."

"A few months ago, I received a letter from my home town. The money I’d been sending hadn’t been enough. My mum died, and my dad committed suicide.”

Sasha gasped.

“That night, when I received the news, there was a Scouting Legion raid on my posting station. I was away from my post for five minutes. If I hadn’t left to read my message I’d have been buried under ten tonnes of cement."

"When I climbed out of the wreckage I realised I had no reason to keep fighting in the war. My parents didn’t need money anymore. So, I left.”

“I read about my death in the papers. I didn’t leave behind a particularly glamorous legacy. The only people who would have cared were my parents.”

Eren cleared his throat and blinked back into reality. Perhaps he had been too honest. The pale expressions on the children’s faces supported his fear.

“That’s when I found this place,” He continued. “Now I’m here, with you.”

The worst of the storm had passed, the thunder now a quiet rumble in the distance.

Mikasa uncurled herself from the floor. Connie and Sasha were sitting on the bed rather than hiding under the covers. Jean remained standing, rocking Armin slowly. It seemed the boy had fallen asleep during Eren’s story. Perhaps that was for the best.

“You’re like us,” Connie said. “You’re an orphan, too.”

Eren was an adult, not an orphan, but he didn’t bother correcting Connie.

“I guess so,” Eren smiled, but it was forced. The story left him feeling hollow. He’d committed unforgivable crimes in the name of war. Things he wished he could forget.

“Story time’s over,” Levi said.

 _Shit_. Levi was leaning nonchalantly against the doorframe. The children all got into line and saluted.

Eren's eyes went wide. He jumped out of bed but didn’t know what to do once he found his feet. Should he salute too?

Levi looked amused. “Time for bed, children.”

Sasha and Connie groaned but obeyed without question. Jean and Armin followed. Mikasa was the last to leave, her legs still a little shaky.

When she passed Levi, he whispered something to her. She nodded and walked on with her spine straighter and her head held high.

Then, it was just the two of them. Eren in nightclothes and Levi in a pair of loose sweatpants and a white tee which clung to his muscular form like a second skin. Eren’s mouth went dry.

“How much did you hear?” Eren asked when Levi made it obvious that he wasn’t leaving.

Levi tilted his head. “I’m sorry about your parents.”

Eren shrugged. “Everyone’s lost someone to this war.”

“Some more than others,” Levi spoke as if from experience.

“Your family?” Eren asked.

Levi shrugged. “I lost them before the war. I never knew my father. My mother was a whore. She got sick.”

Eren winced and took a step forward, though he wasn’t sure what he intended to do. Levi had already made it perfectly clear that he wasn’t a hugger.

Eren stopped about three feet from where Levi was leaning against the doorframe. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault, or hers. She was just trying to keep us from starving. The Underground is a rough place.” Levi shrugged. “I managed alright on my own.”

“How old were you?” Eren asked, ignoring the captain’s obvious bravado. He’d heard stories about the Underground. Describing it as ‘a rough place’ was a severe understatement.

Levi’s eyes flashed, a spark of vulnerability. He hesitated, breaking eye contact to glance at the ground, before answering. “About the same age as Armin.”

Eren pulled Levi into his arms. Once again, the captain went tense, but this time Eren didn’t release him. He willed every ounce of comfort he could into the hug, wanting nothing more than for Levi to know that someone cared about him. 

Levi released a long sigh. Slowly, his shoulders relaxed and he leaned into Eren’s touch. It wasn’t much, but it was more than Eren could have hoped for.

Levi cleared his throat and pushed Eren back. Eren gave him space but kept his hands rested lightly on Levi’s shoulders. His palms were warm against the thin material of Levi’s shirt.

Levi scowled. “Alright, get off me. I need to shit and sleep.”

Eren laughed, and Levi looked genuinely shocked.

“What are you laughing at, brat?” He growled. Violence flashed in his gaze.

“You,” Eren smirked then, in a move too quick for Levi to avoid, Eren leaned forward and placed a quick kiss on Levi’s forehead.

His lips brushed against the smooth skin for less than a second. It was enough to get a whiff of Levi’s shampoo and taste the salty sweetness of his skin. He fought the urge to lick his lips.

The moment was over almost as soon as it began. Eren didn't know what had come over him. 

Levi's dark, confused gaze flicked to Eren’s.

An almost painful coil of lust gripped Eren’s gut.

“Goodnight!” Eren panicked.

He shoved Levi’s chest and slammed the door in his face. He couldn’t handle Levi’s stunned expression, or the heat growing in his dark eyes. He wasn’t strong enough to resist that kind of temptation.

In the distance, thunder rumbled as if the Gods were mocking him.


	8. Flibbertijibbet

Eren’s body was betraying him. Every second he spent in Levi’s presence he was awkward and nervous and his mind whirred with inappropriate thoughts. Thoughts of all the things he’d like to do and have done to him by Captain Levi.

At night he tossed and turned, unable to sleep. When he did sleep, his mind created elaborate, sensory dreams which only made things worse.

Most mornings he woke covered in sweat feeling unsatisfied and unbelievably frustrated. 

To distract himself he shucked on an old shirt and sweats and went for a run around the school every morning.

He pushed himself until sweat dripped down his spine and all he could think about was the pain. The harder he worked, the harder it was for images from his dreams to enter his mind. Images of…

_Levi sprawled across Eren’s bed, his hands fisting in the sheets, his_ _eyes closed and his lips parted._

_Eren's hands running down Levi's naked chest._

_Levi gasping as Eren caressed the soft, sensitive skin of his inner thigh._

_Eren teasing him with his lips. Devouring the salty sweat on Levi’s skin lower and lower._

_Levi begging for Eren’s mouth._

_Eren's lips curving in delight against his skin._

_Levi whimpering, his back arching. A cry of desperation tearing from his throat as he…_

“Stop it. Stop it,” Eren growled and picked up the pace.

He must have been running for almost an hour now. The sun was beginning to rise. Unfortunately, other things didn’t seem to have any difficulty rising either.

_What was wrong with him?_

He blamed his inexperience. At least if he'd slept with SOMEONE he might know how to behave. He got a sense of something from Levi, but lacked the confidence to determine if that something was attraction. 

His thoughts were far away when he sprinted around the corner of the church. He was planning to return to his room and shower when he collided with another body. Their limbs tangled and there was a sharp crack as their skulls bounced off one another. They rolled in a tangled heap onto the soft grass.

Eren grunted and raised his hand to wipe at his forehead. He could already feel a bruise forming.

He pushed himself up onto his hands and knees when he realised he was crushing whoever he had run into.

"Sorry," Eren bit back a curse when he looked down and came face-to-face with the object of his frustrated desire.

Levi scowled up at Eren. Their faces were inches apart, breath mingling in the steamy morning air. One of Eren’s legs had slipped between Levi’s. 

Eren held his breath. Frustrated lust threatened to break his control.

“Get off me, brat,” Levi groaned, his voice gravelly. Either he'd just woken up, or he was being intentionally cruel.

Eren tried to pull back, but something held his lower half in place. They looked down at the same time to see that, during the collision, their belts had become tangled. They were tied together at the waist.

Levi groaned. His head fell back and hit the grass with a loud thump, exposing a long line of skin.

That was almost too much for Eren’s already excited libido. Levi was under him, like in his fantasies, and completely at his mercy.

“Are you going to lie there all day?” Levi asked, his eyes closed and his neck exposed. Oh, how Eren wished that could be the case.

“No,” Eren managed.

“Then hurry up and untangle us.”

“Right.” Eren reached between them, his fingers clumsy as he pulled at their entwined belts.

They were so close. He could feel the heat radiating from Levi’s body. All he had to do was rest his weight down and rock his hips forward and he would have the friction he desired.

There was a distinctive click as he freed the belts.

Eren launched himself backwards. He needed to put distance between them if he was going to get out of this situation with any dignity.

“I’m sorry, sir.”

“Not this again,” Levi grumbled as he found his feet. He placed a hand to his forehead and winced when he touched the growing bruise. “My name is Levi.”

“I know I’m just… Are you okay?” 

“Shit Eren, is your skull made of iron?” Levi wobbled on his feet.

Eren rushed forward and caught him a second before he hit the ground.

Levi’s face contorted into a mask of pain. “I think I have a concussion.”

“I’ll call a doctor.”

“Hange's a doctor.”

“She is?” Eren blinked. Why the Hell was she working as his maid then?

With Levi’s arm wrapped over Eren’s shoulder, they stumbled through the front doors of the church. Eren all but carried the man, who was much heavier than he looked, and dropped him on the leather couch in his office.

“I’ll be right back.” Eren left Levi on the couch to collect Hange.

He opened the office door and found Hange with her hand already raised to knock. Her eyebrows raised and a grin grew on her face as she took in Eren’s sweaty, dishevelled state.

“Mr Yeager, whatever are you doing in the captain’s office at such an early hour?” She was beaming.

“Ah… Levi needs a doctor,” Eren said.

If anything, Hange looked even more delighted. “Kinky. What did you do to him?”

“What? No!” Eren’s blush raged on his face and down his neck. “I ran into him outside and he hit his head.”

“Oh.” Hange didn’t do a good job of hiding her disappointment. “Well, let me past and I’ll take a look at him.”

Eren watched curiously as she conducted an efficient and professional examination of Levi’s physical state. She brought out a little candle and checked his vision, ran her hands over his skull to make sure there were no fractures, and asked a series of questions to check for memory loss and any unexplained pain.

After watching the exchange, Eren wondered again why she wasn’t working in a clinic. She was the most capable doctor he'd ever seen. How had she avoided being enlisted? 

“You’ve got a concussion. Take these. I’ll check in on you every few hours to make sure you don’t die.” Hange handed Levi two small white tablets.

“What are they?” Levi scowled at the pills.

Hange crossed her arms over her chest. “Take your medicine, Levi.”

“I hate pills,” he grumbled but swallowed them anyway. He was looking more alert, but there was a glassiness in his gaze which suggested be was suppressing pain.

Hange pulled Eren from the room and shut the door behind her.

“Will he be okay?” Eren asked.

“Of course. A bump on the head won’t take down Captain Levi,” Hange shrugged. “He’s had worse.”

Eren tried not to think about the injuries Levi had sustained during his time in the Scouting Legion. No soldier retired without more than a few scars, as Eren knew all too well. 

“You should shower and get ready for class," Hange said. "The children will be awake shortly.”

***

Managing a class of five children with five individual curriculums was almost impossible. 

They were making slow, yet solid progress. Mikasa was at the top of the class. She understood concepts quickly and could apply them without much prompting. Jean required extra attention which he did not enjoy, but once he understood a problem a light of victory entered his eyes which made Eren smile. Connie and Sasha were difficult to manage. Eren had to separate them so they would keep their focus. Once he had done that, both their grades improved dramatically.

His most challenging student was Armin. The mute blonde was always looking for more stimulation, more challenges, more problems to solve. Eren wished he had the knowledge to teach him something new. He was doing his best with the limited time he had.

Eren’s eyes kept darting towards Levi’s office door while he taught the class.

After lunch, Connie asked where Levi was.

“He hit his head this morning. He’s resting,” Eren said to a crowd of grumbling teens.

“Will he be better by tomorrow? He’s supposed to teach the elective class,” Jean asked.

“I don’t know. If not he can run the class on Friday.”

“No, he won’t. Tomorrow is his only free day.” Mikasa shook her head. “Every other day he has meetings.”

Eren frowned. Levi had told him he spent his days studying textbooks to keep up with Armin. Now that he thought about it, it was an unusual thing to spend so much time on.

Had Levi lied to him? If so, then who was he meeting with?

Before he could ponder that particular mystery, there was a quiet knock on the church doors. Hange was with Levi, so Eren excused himself from class to answer.

He opened the door and greeted a young brunette with a kind face. She wore a wide-brimmed hat with a blue ribbon. Her dress was the same blue shade and was cinched tight at the waist. She was beautiful.

“Hello,” she smiled, displaying rows of perfect white teeth. Nobody had teeth like that except the uber-wealthy. She must be from Sina. “I’m looking for Levi.”

Eren straightened his spine, wary of this strange woman who asked after Levi so casually. “And who might you be?”

“I'm Petra,” she said. “I’m Levi’s fiancé.” 


	9. I Go To The Hills When My Heart Is Lonely

Eren almost swallowed his tongue. “Levi’s… fiancé?”

“Petra!” Sasha and Connie barrelled past, shoving Eren out of the way to leap into the newcomer's arms.

The small woman laughed and wrapped her arms around the children. She spun them around once before depositing them at her feet.

Mikasa and Jean appeared at the doorway with welcoming smiles. Petra pulled them both in for brief hugs before she was distracted by a soft tugging on her skirt. She picked Armin up, hugged him and held him resting on her hip.

“It’s good to see you, children,” Petra smiled, then looked at Eren. “Is this the new teacher I’ve heard so much about?”

Eren ground his teeth. He’d been at the orphanage for two weeks and he’d never seen this strange woman before. How could she possibly have heard of him? Did Levi sneak her into his quarters at night for romantic trysts? Did they laugh about the lovestruck new teacher with eyes only for Levi? He felt so stupid.

“This is Mr Yeager,” Mikasa introduced them, her eyes darting between the pair.

“Pleasure to meet you.” Petra offered her hand.

Eren took it. He may have squeezed a little too tightly, but if Petra noticed she didn’t betray anything on her face.

“May I come in?” She asked after a beat of silence.

“Oh, yes.” Eren stepped aside to let her pass. His mind was a whirling fog. He knew he was being petty, but he didn’t want this woman anywhere near him, Levi, or the children. Everything had been going so well until she showed up.

“Levi is resting, he hit his head earlier,” Eren said. Perhaps she’d leave if she couldn’t see Levi.  

“How terrible,” Petra said with an edge of genuine concern in her voice. Eren failed to mention that the concussion had been his fault. “I should check on him.”

“No need.” Levi’s office door opened and he stepped out with a bleary look in his eye. His hair was messy. He’d changed into slacks and a button-up shirt, but they were wrinkled and his shirt was only half tucked in. He must have been sleeping.

“Sorry, Petra. I didn’t hear you knock. I locked the back entrance after your last visit.”

So, that explained why Eren had never seen Petra. Levi only allowed her to enter through this mysterious back door, like a servant or a slave. A wave of sympathy rose in Eren for Petra, of all people. Perhaps he had misjudged the captain. Perhaps Levi was a jerk after all.

“No problem. It was nice to see the children and meet Mr Yeager.” She put Armin down, then walked to Levi.

They moved naturally together. She leaned forward, Levi placed his hand on her waist, and they shared a brief kiss which made Eren’s blood boil.

He watched Petra’s lips move. Their heads were close together as she whispered something to Levi. Whatever she said made Levi straighten and glance to where Eren was standing.

Eren forced his expression to be blank but knew he wasn’t a convincing actor. His rage would be clear for the world to see.

“Children. Petra has suggested an activity for this weekend. How would you feel about hosting a party this Saturday?”

The children cheered. They began chatting about decorations and food. Sasha almost collapsed at the mention of an all-you-can-eat buffet.

“Good,” Levi said, though his expression was far from excited. If anything, he looked a little pale. A side-effect of the concussion? “Hange. Eren. I’ll leave you the guest list by the end of the day.”

Before Eren could object to being roped into a party he would rather not take part in, Levi led Petra into his office and closed the door with a loud smack.

Hange placed a hand on Eren’s shoulder, causing him to jump with surprise.

“Don’t give up, my friend. It ain’t over until they both say ‘I do’.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Eren shrugged her hand off and returned to the chalkboard. It took all his energy to keep his thoughts away from Levi's office and the terrible, sinful acts he and Petra were surely enacting on the other side of the door.


	10. Raindrops On Roses

In the lead-up to the party, every moment of Eren's free time was taken to place decorations, deliver invitations, organise the catering and clean the church until it shimmered. He had been working all day to build the stage for the band. Sensing his exhaustion, Hange took pity on him and sent him upstairs to help Mikasa with the final decorations.

The sheer expense of the party boggled Eren's mind. You'd think they were preparing for royalty to visit. It only made Eren more curious about Levi's wealthy fiance.  

“Mikasa, tell me about Petra,” Eren said when they had a moment alone. 

They were standing on the second storey balcony with rows of lanterns tangled between them. The plan was to hang the lanterns across the balustrade to create a peaceful space for guests who needed a break from the music, dancing and frivolity. First, they had to untangle the jumbled mess which looked like it hadn’t been used since before the war.

“What do you want to know?” Mikasa replied.

That was an excellent question. Eren wanted to know everything, but he couldn’t say that without sounding a little too interested. “How did they meet?”

“I’m not sure.” Mikasa frowned at a particularly difficult tangle in the lights. “She just sort of appeared one day.”

“When?”

“About a year ago. Around the same time Armin came to the orphanage.” Mikasa’s eyes went dark. “It was a horrible night. A Scouting Legion raid destroyed a nearby town. Jean and I watched the soldiers fly over in their 3D manoeuvre gear. We saw the bombs drop. By the time night fell, the town was a fireball. I can still hear the screams.”

Now Eren felt like slime. His intention hadn’t been to cause Mikasa to relive such a horrible memory. He only wanted to learn more about Petra and Levi’s relationship.

“I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have asked.”

“Shouldn’t have asked what?” Levi stepped out onto the balcony as Eren and Mikasa finished untangling the last of the wire. Together, they hung the final row of lanterns.

“Eren was asking about Petra,” Mikasa said.

Eren cringed. His face felt hot.

There was a loud crash, then the sound of disjointed music as the band began their pre-party rehearsal downstairs. The guests would be arriving soon.

“Music!” Mikasa brightened. “Can I go now?”

“Sure,” Levi and Eren said in unison. They shared a brief moment of eye contact which Eren physically felt in his chest.

Mikasa sprinted downstairs, her dress flowing behind her. The children didn’t get a lot of visitors at the orphanage, so to have a party was a major event. The children were beside themselves with excitement. It had been almost impossible to keep them focused on their schoolwork during class.

Levi walked onto the balcony to inspect Eren and Mikasa’s handiwork. Then, he wandered to the fuse and lit a match. The lanterns flickered to life in a row like a brilliant carpet of stars above their heads. Levi nodded, seeming to approve.

The candlelight shone like diamonds in his grey eyes as he turned to face Eren.

“What do you want to know about Petra?” Levi asked.

Eren bit his lip. He’d hoped Levi had forgotten. “Nothing, I was…”

“Yes?” Levi stepped closer and crossed his arms over his chest. He wore a pressed black suit with a white undershirt and a cravat. He’d never looked more beautiful, or more intimidating.

Compared with Eren’s ill-fitting, second-hand suit, Levi looked like royalty.

Eren swallowed, summoning the courage to speak. “Why didn’t you tell me about her?”

“We haven’t officially announced the engagement. Her father is a powerful man, and I had to get his approval,” Levi explained, his face expressionless. Shouldn’t a newly engaged man be happier than this?

“But you have his approval now?” Eren asked.

“Yes, that’s what this party is for. We’ll make a speech at dinner,” Levi said.

“I see."

He didn’t know what he'd hoped to hear, but this wasn't it. He wanted to find faults between Levi and Petra to exploit, but he was kidding himself if he thought he could separate them. All because of a little crush? The guilt would kill him. No, he would have to get over Levi. And quickly.

“The guests should be arriving soon,” Levi said. He sounded as glum as Eren had a moment ago. “You should find yourself a dance partner for the evening.”

“I can’t dance,” Eren grumbled. He didn’t want to socialise. He wanted to go to his room and wallow in self-pity. Any excuse would do. Perhaps he should he feign some kind of illness?

He jumped when he felt a warm hand on his elbow. It was Levi. They were standing close, chest to chest. The music pouring from the church was a slow ballad. Downstairs, he could hear the sound of cutlery and crockery being tossed haphazardly onto the table by Hange and the kids.

All that melted away when Levi placed his hand on Eren’s waist and said, “I’ll teach you.”


	11. My Heart Wants To Sing Every Song It Hears

Eren must have died and gone to heaven. That was the only explanation he had for Levi placing his hand on his waist and offering to teach him to dance. The man barely tolerated hugs. What had he done to deserve this sweet torture?

“Eren,” Levi’s voice was a low growl in his ear. A tingle ran down Eren’s spine. “You need to put your hands on me.”

Levi had no idea how right he was. Eren thought he might explode if he didn’t get his hands on Levi, and now, but he didn’t know…

“Where?” Eren whispered.

Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed Eren’s wrists. He manhandled Eren, placing one of his hands against his waist, then took the other in his palm.

“For the sake of learning, I’ll lead,” Levi said. He ran his hand up Eren’s side until it rested on his shoulder, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Eren was stiff as a board, his muscles tense and his jaw clenched as he looked anywhere but the captain’s face.

“Match my steps,” Levi said and stepped forward. Eren was too slow. Their chests brushed. Eren's breath caught in his throat. On their second attempt, he managed to step back in time with Levi.

“Front, right, together. Back, left, together.” They completed their first box step at a child’s pace. “Now, a little faster.”

Eren stepped on Levi’s shoes more than once, but Levi didn’t show any signs of pain. Gradually, they sped up to match the pace of the music. Eren kept looking at his feet, wincing in sympathy when he stepped on Levi's toes.

“Eren,” Levi’s hand left Eren’s shoulder to push his chin up, “you have to look at your partner when you dance.”

 _Shit_ , Levi was killing him. Was he teasing him on purpose? Did he know what his hand caressing his jawline or the dark depth of his eyes did to him? He was burning up! But he couldn’t look away once their eyes locked.

The music changed tempo, and Levi said, “Faster.”

Eren bit back a groan. It was at that moment that he knew he was going to Hell.

He didn’t think it could get any worse/better until Levi tugged on the hand which Eren had at Levi’s waist. The move pulled them together. A gasp escaped Eren’s lips as the line of Levi’s torso brushed against his.

“It’s important to be close to your partner when you dance.” Levi's voice sounded lower than usual.

Their steps became second nature. Eren leaned into Levi, his heart racing as they danced beneath the glittering lanterns. He watched the shorter man’s eyes go dark.

Eren wasn’t an idiot. He knew what desire looked like, but something kept him from acting. Perhaps the knowledge that this was the night Levi was announcing his engagement kept him in check. Or, perhaps, he was in a state of shock. More likely the latter.

Whatever it was shattered when he made the mistake of glancing down at Levi’s lips. When he returned his gaze to Levi’s eyes, they were dark pools of smouldering lust. His lips parted on a gasp of surprise.

Eren didn’t know who leaned in first, but it didn’t matter. The instant their lips touched, any sense of control vanished.

Eren’s fist tightened at Levi’s waist and tugged until he wasn’t sure where he ended and Levi began. His other hand rested at the back of Levi’s neck, cradling his head to control the angle of the kiss. Levi's lips were soft and gentle, his kiss patient and experienced. Eren wasn't quite so patient. 

Eren's knee slipped between Levi’s and a groan passed his lips when he felt a similar hardness to his own press against his thigh.

The delicious friction caused Levi to gasp, and Eren took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. Their tongues slid together, and Eren knew he had never tasted anything so sweet.

Now leading, Eren walked Levi backwards until he was pressed to the stone wall of the church. Acting completely on instinct, his hands ran down Levi’s spine, then lower to the top of his thighs. He lifted Levi off the ground.

The captain went willingly, his legs wrapping around Eren’s waist. They used the wall as leverage, never breaking the kiss for more than a second.

Eren paused to catch his breath. He looked at Levi. The captain's cheeks were pink, his lips were swollen and his perfect hair was no longer perfect. They were both breathing heavily. A silent communication passed between them. Levi nodded, and Eren rocked his hips forward.

The friction was rough and perfect. Levi’s hands fisted in Eren’s hair as their clothed erections slid together. He released a shaky breath in Eren’s ear, and Eren almost lost it.

He needed to hear that sound again. Their hips rocked together in time with the music in a dance far more sensual than anything Eren had ever experienced. Every time Levi gasped, Eren's hips stuttered and his body flushed with heat. If he got this hot from the quiet sounds Levi made, what would he do if Levi straight up moaned his name?

“ _Eren_.” Levi's back arched and he threw back his head, exposing the long line of his throat. 

Eren’s knees went weak. _Fuck_. “I have to put you down.”

“What?” Levi said. He slid down Eren’s body, the friction almost too much, and found his feet.

Eren stared at Levi’s perfect, stupid face and cursed every God and Goddess he could name. This wasn’t Heaven. This was Hell.

He took three purposeful steps away from where Levi was leaning against the wall. Three steps so that he couldn’t touch him, no matter how desperately he wanted to. He had to be sensible.

“Why did you stop?” Levi asked, his eyes dark.

“This is wrong,” Eren growled, his fists clenched. No touching. No touching. “You’re engaged.”

Levi blinked as if he’d forgotten. “Yes…”

“I don’t know what’s going on,” Eren cried, humiliated by the threat of tears pricking in his eyes. “Are you having second thoughts about marrying Petra? Do you want one last fuck before you get tied down? Either way, I won’t be a part of it.”

Levi winced. “You don’t understand.”

“Damn right I don’t understand!” Eren burst. “Is this a game to you? Because you mean something to me, Levi, but if all I’m worth is a quick fuck then you can find someone else.”

A single tear ran down Eren’s cheek.

“Eren,” Levi sounded pained as he stepped forward. His voice was tender and his hand raised to brush the tear away. Eren shoved him back.

“Stay away from me,” Eren growled, then turned and fled to the noisy chaos of the party which was only just getting started. 


	12. Far, A Long, Long Way To Run

Eren wiped away his tears as he walked down the staircase to join the party. The sounds of merriment echoed through the cold walls of the church. 

The main hall was lit up like a candle. Beautiful crystal chandeliers had been installed especially for the party and the room glowed with the flickering light of torches.

The orphanage couldn’t afford such extravagance. Eren assumed Petra’s family had paid for everything, including the band and the catering staff. With this kind of opulence, Petra had to be from inside Wall Sina.

It made Eren's blood boil. 

Levi had dedicated years of sweat and blood to fight the Military Police so that control would be taken away from people like Petra. Now, he was marrying the enemy. Eren raged.

What was Levi thinking? Was he marrying Petra for her money?

Eren shook the thought away. He was too emotional to think about Levi right now. What he needed was a distraction.

He stormed towards the temporary bar he had helped build that morning and ordered two shots of vodka. He downed them both within seconds of each other.

“Rough night?” Jean said as he took a stool beside Eren.

“What?” Eren snapped. Jean blushed.

“I don’t know. People say that in books,” Jean shrugged. “Can I have a drink?”

Eren rolled his eyes and forced a smile at Jean, even though he was mildly frustrated by his presence. “Not until you’re older.”

“You’re no fun,” Jean sighed and left Eren to join Mikasa and the other children, who were cowering in the corner by the band.

They whispered to each other and looked nervously at the dance floor. The large space was packed with women twirling in brightly coloured dressed and rich men in tuxedos. It was obvious that none of the children had been to a party like this before.

Eren scanned the room for Petra. He spotted her across the room with an older man and his wife; he guessed her parents. They were talking and laughing like there was no tomorrow, which in this political climate might be the case. They each had a glass of bubbling yellow champagne.

Eren's shoulders went tense and he ordered another shot when he spotted Levi. The captain brushed past people in the crowd, occasionally stopping to offer a brief greeting or to shake a hand. He made a beeline for Petra and her parents. When he reached them, he placed his hand, a hand which had only moments ago been fisted in Eren’s hair, on Petra's waist and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.

Eren couldn’t watch. He downed his third shot and walked to where the children were hiding in the corner.

“What are you all doing over here?” Eren asked.

The children shifted nervously and looked at their feet.

“We’re taking a break from dancing,” Connie said.

Eren doubted that. “Do you know anyone here? Besides Levi and Petra.”

“Just you and Hange,” Connie said with a shrug.

Eren was confused. The children had been so excited about the party, and now that it was here they were shucked off in the corner like they didn’t matter. Levi and Petra should be here making it fun for them, but they were too busy gossiping with the elite members of society and sipping their champagne. Anger burned in Eren's gut.

“I thought there would be other kids here,” Sasha grumbled, and the other children nodded in agreement. Now, Eren’s anger turned to all-out fury.

“Follow me.” Eren stormed towards the dance floor, glaring at Levi and Petra as he went. He didn’t look back until he was standing in the center of the dance floor with five awkward tweens trailing him.

“Make a circle,” Eren said, “and hold hands.”

Eren grabbed Armin’s little hand with his right, and Mikasa’s with his left. The music changed to a more upbeat tempo. Eren glanced at the band and offered them a nod of approval.

Ignoring the looks of disgust from the uber-wealthy, Eren grinned and said, “Let’s dance.”

***

The band were brilliant. All evening they played fast, popular songs which made the children squeal and laugh as they danced in their private circle. They fought valiantly for their space on the dance floor. Although Eren overheard many comments about ‘unruly youth’ or the children who were ‘out of control’, nobody tried to stop them from having a good time. Perhaps they sensed Eren’s barely restrained fury.

Their dancing was stupid. Mostly jumping and skipping. Occasionally there was a dance battle between Sasha and Connie. Jean and Mikasa broke away at one point to practice the foxtrot – to Jean’s absolute delight – but they soon returned to their family circle with wide smiles and flushed faces.

Eren even managed to coax a laugh from Armin, which was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard.

He wished Levi had been there to hear it. Instead, Levi was sucking up to yet another wealthy businessman. This one a powerfully built blonde with fierce eyebrows and an aura of authority which grated on Eren’s nerves. He also looked faintly familiar. 

When the band paused for dinner, Eren made a point of swapping his place card with Mikasa so he didn’t have to sit beside Levi.

While Levi and Petra stood to deliver their ‘happy’ announcement, Eren glared at his table setting.

Later, when the band started playing again and the children went to dance, Eren decided he was ready to leave. He was about to excuse himself when Hange pulled him onto the dance floor and they began an intense samba. Eren didn’t know the steps, so Hange led.

“Tough luck about Levi and Petra, aye?” Hange said. She was too perceptive for her own good.

“Hmm.” Eren was still too angry to talk about it.

“Well, I wouldn’t worry too much. It won’t be difficult for you to find a rebound. In fact, there’s a guy over in the corner who hasn’t been able to keep his eyes off you all night.” Hange waggled her eyebrows.

Eren stomach clenched. He wasn’t interested in a rebound, but he had to keep up appearances. No use getting dragged into a lengthy depression over one stupid, short, grumpy captain. “Who?”

“Over there.” Hange pointed.

Eren glanced over his shoulder, immediately spotting the man Hange spoke of. He was a tall, lanky man with brown hair and a straight spine. Eren's mouth went dry. 

His name was Bertholdt, and he was a soldier from Eren’s squad.

"Oh, shit."


	13. With The Moon On Their Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky chapter thirteen!
> 
> Many thanks to everyone who has commented and kudosed (is that a word?) so far. 
> 
> I love you all! :D

"I have to go.” Eren dumped Hange on the dance floor so abruptly that she stumbled.  

He rushed to Bertholdt, who had his mouth agape and a dumb expression on his face. He looked like he was about to cry.

Eren knew there was no point trying to hide, he’d already been recognised.

He’d been an idiot for thinking that the Military Police wouldn’t send a spy on a night like this. It was so easy to sneak in with the gates open and a crowd of wealthy strangers gracing the church halls.

Eren had no choice but to spin a lie which would keep Bertholdt’s mouth shut. Or kill him.

“Oh my God,” Bert said. He clasped Eren’s forearm with sweaty palms, then brought him in for a warm hug. “You’re supposed to be dead.”

“Shhh,” Eren hissed.

He dragged Bert away from the party. He needed to find a quiet place where they could talk without being overheard. He found it in the form of a walk-in pantry.

Eren shut the door behind them, then turned to Bert who was looking paler by the second. A light sweat was beading on his forehead.

“You… You’re a defector!” Bert cried, finally finding his voice. Eren leapt forward and clasped his hands over Bert’s mouth.

“Let me explain,” Eren rushed. Shit, this was bad. “I’m spying on Captain Levi for the Military Police.”

Eren waited for a beat, then added. “Commander Nile Doc requested me for the mission.”

It was the perfect lie. Annie’s presence weeks ago showed that Levi was already a person of interest. It wasn’t unreasonable to believe that there would be a spy allocated to Levi. Furthermore, Commander Doc was too high up the chain for Bert to ever question him directly. No-one would be able to corroborate his story.

Unless Bert talked to his squad mates and rumour spread. If that happened, Eren’s identity would be compromised. He would have to leave. Levi had already said he wouldn’t protect him if his secret got out. Shit. Shit. Shit.

Slowly, Eren removed his hands from Bert’s face. “You have to believe me.”

“I don’t know.” Bert scratched his scalp, spraying flaky dandruff throughout the pantry. Eren cringed. Levi would kill him if he saw that. “How can I trust you?”

“Bert, we fought together. I saved your life in Rose,” Eren pleaded. “You saved mine in Trost. For God’s sake, don’t I deserve the benefit of the doubt?”

Bert cringed, weighing up the options. Eren was beginning to consider the real possibility that he’d have to kill Bert. Bert, a friend who had dragged him bleeding from the battlefield to get medical aid. His eyes scanned the pantry for a weapon. 

Eventually, Bert nodded. “I believe you.”

Eren released a long sigh. Now, he had to trust that Bert’s word was reliable.

“Thank you.” Eren pulled his old comrade into a warm embrace, just as the pantry doors swung open.

Levi’s eyes were as cold as ice. Eren shoved Bert away, somehow guilty for hugging an old friend in the presence of Levi’s intimidating aura. The feeling wore off and was replaced with familiar anger.

“What do you want?” Eren said.

Levi stepped so close that he was almost pressed against Eren. He stood on his toes and reached for something over Eren's shoulder. Then, he waved it in Eren’s face. “Just getting the salt. Don’t let me interrupt.”

Levi left, not bothering to close the pantry door behind him. Eren ground his teeth so hard that his jaw clicked.

“I don’t think he likes you very much,” Bert observed.

Eren nodded, though he wasn’t so sure.

***

Eren showed Bert the door and waved him off as the party came to a close. He trusted Bert to keep his mouth shut. The alternative was too horrible to consider.

The music had become slow and whimsical. The children were nodding off under the table while the catering staff hurried to clear plates and wash dishes.

Only a handful of couples remained on the dance floor, including Levi and Petra. They looked right together, Eren thought, although he hated to admit it. He wondered if he and Levi had looked the same when they danced together earlier that night.

As Eren himself was about to pass out from exhaustion, he felt a small tug on his sleeve.

“Armin?” Eren said, his words slurring.

Armin raised his arms, expecting Eren to pick him up. Eren obliged, and the boy fell asleep immediately, his head tucked into the crook of Eren’s neck. Little breaths panted against Eren’s collarbone as he walked up the stairs and tucked the boy into bed.

When he closed the door on the youngest boys room, Levi was in the hall waiting for him.

“Who was your friend?” Levi asked.

Eren ground his teeth and fought the urge to punch something. Of course, Levi would be a possessive bastard. Unfortunately, Eren knew he couldn’t keep this a secret from Levi. He'd promised not to lie to anyone in this family.

“He was on my squad in the Military Police. His name’s Bertholdt.”

Levi’s stance changed from frustrated to concerned. “He recognised you?”

“Of course.” Eren ground through his teeth. “I told him I was spying on you.”

“Are you?”

Eren frowned, looking properly at Levi for the first time in hours. He didn’t look like a man who had just happily announced his engagement to a beautiful woman. He looked tired.

“I don’t know what you mean,” Eren said.

Levi wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. “Since you arrived, the Military Police have been closing in faster than ever. You say you defected, but I can’t corroborate your story.”

“You think I'm a spy?” Eren couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Rather than the expected fury, he felt a moment of despair, and then nothing. He was hollow. “Why do you keep me around then?”

“I don’t know.” Levi turned to leave.

Eren grabbed the captain’s elbow. Before he could allow logic to get in the way of his fury, he dragged Levi into his room. The door slammed behind them.

There was a loud bang as Eren shoved Levi back against the wood. Levi looked shocked, and a little alarmed.

“Fuck you,” Eren hissed and shoved Levi’s chest. “You don’t have to trust me. You don’t even have to like me, but you can stop with the mind-games.”

“You’re out of line,” Levi growled.

“No, you’re out of line!” Eren cried. He hoped his voice wasn’t loud enough that the children could hear. They should be in bed by now.

“Do you know how excited the kids were about the party? Sasha couldn’t sleep last night. They thought they were going to have fun, but you didn’t invite any kids. Only filthy rich assholes from Sina,” Eren said.

Levi scowled. “I had to...”

“Fuck your reasons. You didn’t even speak to them at dinner. You barely looked at them all night. All you had to do was dance with them for one song. Would that have been so fucking hard? Were those rich bastards that important?”

Levi swallowed. He looked as close to violence as Eren had ever seen. “You don’t understand.”

“I understand that you’re a selfish bastard who enjoys tormenting the people around you.” Eren pressed Levi back against the door, effectively pinning him with his body. He couldn’t seem to stop himself. Rage had taken control.

Levi’s jaw clenched as Eren leaned closer.

“Do you enjoy tormenting me?” Eren whispered directly into Levi’s ear. Levi’s body was a solid wall of tension against his chest.

“Was it fun, standing close to me. _Accidentally_ brushing against me.” Eren ran his fingers along Levi’s shoulder and down his arm. “All those times we were alone.”

Levi struggled. Eren pressed him harder against the door until he stopped.

Eren’s fingers dug into Levi’s hip and he pulled their bodies together. “And before, on the balcony. Did you enjoy that?”

Eren rocked his hips forward. Levi’s breath hitched. 

“I know you did. I felt it. Like I feel it now.” Eren nipped at Levi’s bottom lip, and he was rewarded with a soft gasp. “You can’t fake that, Levi.”

“That’s enough,” Levi said with none of his usual authority. He sounded shaken.

A rush of arousal broke through Eren’s rage. He was doing this to Levi. He was tempting him. 

“I don’t think it is.” Eren’s kissed the corner of Levi’s mouth in a delicate peck. The hand at Levi’s hip slipped forward until he was cupping Levi’s bulge.

Levi bit his lip and his eyes half-closed. His pupils were blown wide. 

“Was this your goal? Seduce your little Military Police spy and have him deliver false information like a good dog.” Eren’s finger ran along the seam of Levi’s pants.

“Eren…” Levi whined.

“Well, I’m sorry to disappoint you.” Eren stepped back. Levi slumped against the door. “But I’m not a Military Police spy. I really am a defector. So you can go fuck yourself.”

Eren shoved Levi out the door and slammed it in his face.


	14. Many A Thing You Know You'd Like To Tell Him

Eren was distracted all morning. Try as he might, he couldn’t keep the attention of the class. He ended up letting them go to lunch early so he could have a moment of peace.

He hadn’t seen Levi outside of their awkward family dinners in three days. 

Every night Levi, Hange, Eren the children and Petra sat down at the table in steely silence to eat their meals. Everyone could sense Eren's underlying frustration, fear and regret, but were too afraid to ask him directly about it. He was on his own. 

The tension was almost unbearable.

Hange was marvellous at keeping the peace. Without her, Eren didn’t think he would have stayed.

Whenever he saw Levi or Petra in the hall, he turned and walked the other way.

Which is why he was so surprised when Petra cornered him during lunch and invited him on a stroll through the gardens.

“I should prepare for my next lesson,” Eren lied. He had lesson plans prepared for the entire week.

“It’ll only take five minutes,” Petra said, her kind smile almost winning Eren over as she dragged him to his feet.

Levi obviously hadn’t told her what he’d done.

Eren felt slimy about the whole situation. He deeply regretted pinning Levi to the wall and accosting him as he had after the party. Yes, Levi had been a dick and he deserved Eren’s angry words, but the rest… Eren wasn’t one to use sex as a weapon. It made him feel low and a little pathetic.

Levi hadn't looked him in the eye since the incident, which only made it harder to apologise. His guilt was all consuming. 

Eren couldn’t think of a good enough excuse to escape Petra and allowed himself to be pulled outside.

The fresh air was a welcome relief. He realised that he hadn’t left the stifling confines of the church in over two days. He had been moping pretty damn hard.

They walked in companionable silence until they reached the pagoda where Eren had watched Mikasa and Annie all those weeks ago. Petra sat and patted the bench beside her.

“I should get back to work soon,” Eren said warily as he sat beside the beautiful Petra. If she was going to be the new woman of the house, they might as well be civil. 

“Eren, we live in a complicated world.” Petra began twirling a strand of her brown hair between her fingers. “A world where a person’s skin colour, hair, religion or even their sexuality can be grounds for murder.”

Eren tensed. This conversation was delving into dangerous territory, and it had only just begun.

“Finding someone to trust can be difficult.” She turned and placed her hand on his knee. “Can I trust you, Eren?”

“I don’t know,” Eren said honestly, his heart racing. He felt like he was being interrogated. If so, it was the strangest interrogation he'd ever experienced.

Petra seemed pleased with this response. She squeezed Eren’s knee, then released it and returned to twirling her hair.

“I’d like to trust you, Eren. So would Levi.”

Eren couldn’t hold back his laugh of disbelief. Petra ignored him.

“We all have secrets, you see. Secrets which are very dangerous. I’d like to share one with you.”

“Petra, I’m not sure you should,” Eren said. He thought back to Levi's comment on the night of the party. Levi thought he was a Military Police spy. Nothing could be more insulting, or further from the truth. But Eren wasn’t blameless. He was a dangerous person to have around. 

“Levi told me about you.” Petra smiled that genuine, kind smile which made Eren feel safe. “At first, I said it was too dangerous to have a Military Policeman around, let alone to trust one with educating impressionable children.”

Eren’s chest squeezed. Her words made sense. He was certain she was about to fire him. Where would he go if she did?

“But, when I saw you dancing with the kids this weekend, my impression changed. You care about them.”

Eren nodded. He didn’t want to leave. It came as a shock, but he had really grown attached to the little brats. If Petra made him leave, he didn’t think he’d be strong enough to keep running.

“Levi asked me to talk to you,” Petra said, her tone changing to one with more authority.

Eren looked up from his hands, which were clasped in his lap. Petra seemed determined, severe, and much stronger than she had a moment ago.

“I’m supposed to go back to his office and advise him to keep you around, or kick you out,” Petra said. Eren’s chest tightened. For a brief moment, he wondered if he was going to suffocate. “I’m going to do neither.”

Eren frowned. “What?”

“I’m not going to tell Levi anything,” Petra repeated, her smile returning. Only, this time it was less sweet and more cunning. “Because he’s being an idiot.” 

Petra laughed and rolled her eyes at Eren's expression. “I can only say ‘I told you so’ so many times before it gets boring.”

“I’m confused,” Eren said. He bit the inside of his lip as frustration bubbled to the surface. He couldn’t get a handle on Petra, she was evasive and tricky.

She waved her hand and leaned in to whisper into Eren’s ear. “It will all make sense once I tell you the secret.”

Petra whispered into Eren’s ear. As she spoke, Eren’s eyes widened.

When she finished, she leaned back against the wall of the pagoda and offered her usual, winning smile.

"What do you think?" She said. 

Eren’s eyes narrowed. “I’m going to kill him.”

Petra laughed as Eren leaped to his feet and stormed towards Levi’s office.

She waved at his back and shouted, “Good luck!”


	15. Many A Thing He Ought To Understand

“You bastard!” Eren threw open the door of Levi’s office.

Levi sat at his desk, showing no sign that he was startled by Eren’s dramatic entrance.

“Excuse me?” Levi said, one eyebrow raised. He was writing in a notebook. He closed it as Eren stormed towards him.

Eren placed his hands flat on the desk and leaned forward to get in Levi’s face. “Petra told me everything.”

Levi smirked. “I doubt that.”

“She told me that your marriage is a sham,” Eren growled. “And that this orphanage is a Scouting Legion front for smuggling refugees into Maria territory. You’re planning on smuggling the kids out with Hange before the wedding.”

Levi’s eyes widened, but Eren wasn’t finished.

“She also told me that you’re using the wedding to lure the Military Police into a Scouting Legion ambush which might turn the tides in this pointless fucking war.”

Levi’s lips parted as if he were about to speak, but he thought better of it. He swallowed and said, “Damnit, Petra.”

“I can’t believe you,” Eren hissed. He reached across the desk and poked Levi’s chest.

“Why are you mad?” Levi stood and raised his hands to plead his innocence. “If our plan succeeds the Scouting Legion might have a chance of winning this war. That can only be good for you. If the Military Police won, you’d be killed along with the rest of us.”

“Petra’s right, you are an idiot,” Eren growled. Levi looked taken aback. “What about you? Will you go with the kids into Maria?”

Levi blinked as if he’d never considered saving himself. “I… can’t. I’ll be needed for the fight.”

“You moron.” Eren grabbed Levi by the shoulders and shook him roughly. “When was the last time you used 3D manoeuvre gear? You’re their only family now! If you die you’ll hurt them more than if you all stayed here.”

“They would understand.”

“Have you asked them?”

Levi’s eyes darkened. “It’s better if they don’t know.”

“No, it’s better for YOU if they don’t know, because that way you won’t have any resistance,” Eren said. “Well, I’m resisting. If you won’t tell them, I will.”

Levi moved quickly. He grabbed the front of Eren’s shirt and shoved him against the nearest wall. “Don’t you dare.”

Eren laughed; probably the most inappropriate thing he could have done at that moment. “What was that bullshit you said about being truthful? You’ve been lying to them this whole time.”

“Shut up,” Levi sighed as the fight drained out of him. He released the front of Eren’s shirt and leaned against the edge of the table. He placed his palm on his forehead and released a long sigh. “I’m doing what’s best for them.”

“I know,” Eren said, his anger draining away at Levi’s quiet desperation, “but you can do better.”

Levi looked up, struck dumb as he met Eren’s vibrant green eyes.

“You’ve sacrificed enough,” Eren said. “Don’t break up the family. You’re all those kids have. And they're all you have.”

“Eren...”

There was a knock on the door. A moment later, Petra walked in with a knowing smile. Hange followed with an equally pleased expression. She closed the door behind her.

“Sorry boys. Hate to interrupt, but we have a visitor,” Petra said.

She walked past where Eren and Levi stood, almost touching, to the bookcase of western paperbacks. She pulled up the carpet behind Levi’s desk to reveal a small hatch. There were a series of clicks from beneath their feet, then the hatch swung open. The tall blonde Eren had seen Levi talking to at the party climbed up a ladder and into the room.

“Erwin, good to see you again,” Petra said, closing the hatch behind him.

Eren’s jaw dropped.

Erwin. Commander Erwin Smith; leader of the Scouting Legion.

If Eren killed him, his transgressions as a defector would be absolved. He would be regarded as a Military Police hero and allowed to live the rest of his days safely inside Wall Sina. Safely, among royalty and wealth. He could stop running.

“So,” Erwin said. His shoulders seemed to take up half the room. His eyes rested on Eren leaning against the wall. “Is this the spy?”


	16. A Dream That Will Need All The Love You Can Give

Eren sat obediently in the corner. His hands were clasped in his lap as he listened to the others discuss the logistics of their escape. Occasionally, Levi shot a glance his way as if daring him to defy him.

Erwin and Hange were the masterminds of the plan. Petra and Levi the resourceful soldiers. They behaved in a businesslike manner – as if they had done this before and intended to do it again.

Eren learned that they were all Scouting Legion soldiers. Even Petra. They had fought titans together beyond the wall for years before the civil war. Petra was Levi’s subordinate, and Hange was Erwin’s. Erwin seemed to take credit for Levi escaping the Underground, though Eren was yet to get the details of that particular story.

It seemed, to Eren, that the four were as close as family and willing to die to ensure their plan succeeded.

An hour had passed before they came to a comfortable conclusion. The children would escape with Hange on the Thursday before Levi and Petra’s wedding, which was in three weeks. In the meantime, Erwin would send out intel that Captain Levi was planning an attack during the wedding. The Military Police would be drawn in and unknowingly step into a church rigged with explosives.

“Now, what are we supposed to do about him?” Erwin asked Levi while gesturing at Eren.

Levi’s face remained blank. Eren began to sweat. Did Levi still think he was a spy? If they couldn’t trust him, they’d have to kill him. He knew too much.

“We can use him,” Levi said. “If he acts as our agent he can provide false intelligence to the Military Police. They would be more likely to believe information from one of their own.”

Erwin arched an eyebrow. “Can we trust him?”

Eren was tired of being spoken about as if he weren’t in the room. He cleared his throat.

“I have a squad mate who believes I’m acting as a spy on behalf of Commander Doc,” Eren said, his voice a little wobbly. “I’ll feed him any information you want.”

Erwin finally met Eren’s green-eyed stare. “Do you understand that by betraying your squad you might be luring them to their deaths?”

Eren felt a little nauseous. How could Erwin be so cold?

“I defected from the Military Police. I’m already their enemy,” Eren said.

“Yes, the institution is your enemy, but your friends are just doing their jobs. Your betrayal could kill them. You have to understand what you’re sacrificing,” Erwin said.

A shiver of dread ran up Eren’s spine. He thought of his squad mates. Bertholdt. Reiner. Christa and Ymir. Could he betray them?

But, if he didn’t, the Military Police would continue to rape and pillage until only Sina and those who followed them remained. Levi would be killed. Mikasa, Jean, Sasha, Connie and Armin would die. Hange. Petra. Erwin.

Could he betray the friends and comrades he had fought beside for five years in favour of a rag-tag group of almost strangers? Did he have a choice?

“I understand,” Eren said, “and I’ll do it.”

***

After Eren’s announcement, Petra and Erwin left by the hatch in the floor. They had dozens of desperate individuals to smuggle across the wall, and lots of meetings to organise. Hange left by the office door. She said something about running class for the rest of the afternoon so that Eren and Levi could ‘talk’. Her air-quotes made Eren blush.

Once again, Levi and Eren were alone.

There was a long, awkward silence as Eren processed the ramifications of everything they had discussed in the meeting. There was no talk of including Eren in their escape plan. He was still a wildcard; a Military Policeman who nobody was completely convinced could be trusted.

He was okay with that. He was just grateful he was allowed to stay.

“I’m sorry about how I stormed in here before,” Eren said a little sheepishly. He was still sitting in the corner, not sure of himself or what to do with his hands.

Levi leaned against the table and looked out the window towards the pagoda. It seemed to be his favourite brooding spot.

“Hmm,” Levi said. It was a beautiful, sunny day. The sun pouring through the glass brought out hints of auburn in Levi’s midnight black hair. Eren wished he could read his mind and understand what the captain was thinking. 

“Do you want me to leave?” Eren asked.

Levi shook his head. “I can’t figure you out, Eren. What do you want?”

Eren shrugged. “I want to feel safe.”

“In this world, you’ll never be safe,” Levi sighed. “Even if the war ended, the titans would still be there.”

“The way I see it, the Military Police don’t care about freeing humanity. They want to control humanity. They’re as bad as the titans,” Eren said. “I’ll do everything I can to stop them.”

Levi turned from the window to face Eren. “It must have killed you to work for the Military Police all those years.”

Eren swallowed around a lump in his throat. Every day had been a living nightmare. He told himself he was just pretending, playing a part every time he helped raid a village or kill a soldier or torture someone for information. His goal was to earn enough money to save his mother, and he had failed. What had been the point of all that suffering?

“I’m trying to redeem myself,” Eren said.

“You don’t need to.”

“Are you saying that you trust me?” Eren asked.

Levi scowled. Warmth sparked in Eren’s chest.

Levi was the most stoic man Eren had ever met. He was gruff and rude and harsh. He was the living definition of the phrase ‘the ends justify the means’. Everything he did, he did because he had to.

Eren wanted to see him do something purely because he wanted to.

The only time he saw that side of Levi was on Thursdays when he taught the children their elective classes. He might pretend not to, but he cared about the children. He was willing to give his life to save them and pave the way for a future which they could be proud of.

“I shouldn’t have said those things to you that night after the party,” Eren said.

Now that he understood the context of the situation, Levi’s behaviour made complete sense. That night he had been playing the role of obedient Sina supporter to avoid suspicion in the lead up to the wedding. To spend time with the children while he was pretending to be someone he hated would have been a silent betrayal.

Eren had the startling realisation that he was falling for Levi. Hard.

“You were right,” Levi said.

Eren jolted. He was right? Right about which part? Surely he didn’t mean…

“I was trying to manipulate you into working with us. The moments alone, always showing up to overhear your conversations, the garden, the balcony. I staged it all to get closer to you.”

Eren winced. The warmth in his chest turned to ice. He felt like he had been stabbed.

“It was all a lie?” Eren said quietly.

“If it were, would you still help us?” Levi asked.

“Of course.” Eren glared at his boots. He felt so stupid. Tears threatened to steal his vision, and he blinked furiously. He couldn’t show his weakness. Not now.

“Why?”

“Because this war is bigger than you or me,” Eren said. “It’s about humanity's survival.”

It didn’t mean he wasn’t royally pissed off. He’d never been more humiliated.

Levi stared at Eren for a long moment. His expression was blank, but his eyes were dark and considering.

“It wasn’t all a lie.”

Eren stared in disbelief at Levi, who was looking more uncomfortable by the second.

His heart was racing. He stepped in slowly, giving Levi plenty of time to change his mind.

Eren crowded the shorter man against the windowsill. His hands splayed across his chest. Their faces close.

Eren leaned forward. His intention was to kiss Levi and relive that beautiful moment on the balcony, but Levi turned his head. Eren ended up kissing his cheek instead.

“We shouldn’t,” Levi began.

“Why?”

Levi’s jaw ticked. “I’ll be gone in three weeks. Dead or in Maria territory.”

“Exactly,” Eren whispered and ran his hands up Levi’s chest, relishing in the slight catch of his breath. “We might as well make the most of the time we have.”

There was a long pause. Long enough for Eren to feel discouraged. He stepped back, giving Levi the space to think. When the captain remained silent, Eren’s shoulders slumped in defeat.

“I’m not going to force you into something you don’t want,” Eren said, trying to hide the disappointment in his tone. 

"Wait," Levi growled, one hand raised. 

Eren crossed his arms over his chest. He wasn’t a patient man, but he would always wait for Levi.

“I don’t... do this very often,” Levi admitted, barely keeping his gaze on Eren. The smile which grew on Eren’s face seemed to surprise him.

His heart pounded in his chest. He placed his hand against the sides of Levi’s face and drew a slow line along the length of his jaw before he ran his fingers through the short hair at the base of his neck.

“I don’t do this sort of thing at all,” Eren said.

Levi was unable to disguise his surprise.

Eren leaned forward and whispered in Levi’s ear. “You’ll have to show me what to do.”

Levi's eyes were growing darker, more sinful, by the second.

“Brat,” Levi said, his voice gravelly. He placed his hands on Eren's shoulders and dragged him closer until their bodies were aligned. "Listen closely."

Levi pulled Eren in for a passionate kiss, and all of Eren's troubles faded into obscurity. 


	17. Something Good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm feeling generous this morning so here is a surprise update which is just smut. ;D 
> 
> Thanks again for all your comments, kudos and bookmarks!

Eren didn’t know which way was up. He was flying on a cloud of pure sensation.

Levi's fingers tangled in Eren's hair as he aligned their bodies. A soft moan escaped Eren's throat when Levi tugged lightly, sending tingles across Eren's scalp. His hips canted forwards of their own volition. He was losing his mind. 

Each kiss was more sexually charged and far more intense than the last. On the balcony, their kiss had been spontaneous. Then, there had been no time to consider how it would end. It had been hot and fast and desperate.

This time, Eren knew there was nothing stopping them. His mind went wild with possibilities.

Levi shoved Eren's chest and he stumbled and fell onto the lounge. The moment Eren’s back hit the leather surface, Levi climbed atop him, his knees on either side of Eren's hips. 

"I've thought about doing this ever since you stepped into my office all those weeks ago." Levi rested his weight on Eren's thighs. Eren moaned and rocked his hips, but Levi was too far away for the friction he desired. 

“Talk to me, Eren,” Levi said. He leaned over the squirming man and pressed his lips against his throat. The vibration caused a shiver to run up Eren's spine. “What do you want?”

“I…”

Levi leaned back to unbutton his shirt and reveal a strip of pale, lean, powerful muscle.

Eren’s mouth went dry. He watched Levi shrug the material off his shoulders and toss it to the floor, then proceed to remove his belt and unbutton his slacks.

“Levi,” Eren said. He didn't want to interrupt the show, but he needed more than visual stimulation. Fast. “Take off my shirt.”

Levi arched an eyebrow, his hands hovering over the seam of his own unbuttoned slacks. The V of his hipbones looked positively sinful.

“You can’t do that yourself?”

Eren offered a shit-eating grin which he knew had pissed off many people in his life. “I forgot how.”

“Lazy brat.” Levi reached for the collar of Eren’s shirt. His hands were warm and steady.

Eren got a thrill watching one of the most renowned military minds follow his orders.

Levi discarded Eren's shirt. The cool air caressed Eren's bare chest as Levi placed his hands around Eren’s hips. Slowly, he ran his fingers up Eren's ribs, barely brushing his nipples, before fisting his hands in his hair and pulling Eren up for another kiss. This one slow and wet and positively sinful. 

They both gave as good as they could get. Eren's hands traced Levi's slick skin. His fingernails dug in whenever he found a new sensitive spot to exploit. The catches in Levi's breath and the soft sounds he made were addictive. 

They were only kissing, and yet Eren was throbbing in his jeans. Levi sat on top of Eren’s thighs, just far enough away to avoid any friction. It was driving Eren mad.

“Levi,” Eren swallowed the desperate whine in his voice. He cleared his throat. “I need you closer.”

“How much closer?” Levi teased, being intentionally difficult.

Eren wasn’t having any of it. He gripped Levi’s hips and pulled until he was sitting firmly in Eren’s lap. Their clothed erections slid together.

Levi’s eyes fluttered closed and he groaned loudly. 

“Eren,” Levi gasped. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and his eyes were wide with surprise. It was as if he were learning all this for the first time as well. “I like it when you take control.”

Eren’s fingers dug into Levi’s hips and he pulled him down again. They both thrust into the motion, maximising friction and pleasure. They started fast, but only seemed to speed up as they both chased their climax.

Eren didn’t know what to expect. He’d orgasmed before, with the help of his right hand, but this was different. The build-up was so much more intense. Every muscle was tightening and his breath kept getting shorter as he grew closer and closer to that unconquered peak.

“Wait,” Levi gasped. He grabbed Eren’s wrists, forcing their grinding to stop.

A light sheen of sweat glistened on Levi's chest. A single bead pooled near his collarbone. Eren couldn’t fight the urge to sit up and lick it.

Levi went to putty in his arms, completely at Eren’s mercy, as he lapped at his throat and planted sweet kisses along his jaw.

When he reached Levi’s mouth, Eren smiled and said, “What are we waiting for?”

“Ah,” Levi looked lost, “we should slow down.”

Eren looked surprised. “Were you about to…?”

“Shut up.” Levi placed a brief kiss on Eren’s mouth, then his jaw, his neck, his chest.

He continued lower, taking his sweet time planting kisses over Eren’s muscular torso to his bellybutton. Eren was so blissed out that he barely noticed Levi’s deft hands unbuckling his belt and slacks.

“Lift your hips,” Levi ordered. His mouth pressed against Eren’s skin.

Eren obeyed. He blinked when Levi tugged his slacks down his thighs.

Eren looked down his body at Levi kneeling over his throbbing erection. Their eyes met, and Eren sucked in an anticipatory breath.

He trembled and his head fell back. His world narrowed to that one region. Everything else seemed to fade away. He felt a warm gust of air, Levi’s breath, and was unashamed of the whine which passed his lips. His fingers dug into the plush lounge and he bit his lip. 

Pleasure was overcoming his senses. He rocked his hips, then gasped when Levi’s hands came down to hold him in place.

“Will you be able to stay still?” Levi asked, his voice low and thick with desire.

Eren shook his head. Not a chance in Hell. 

“Try,” Levi whispered before he licked Eren’s cock from base to tip.

Eren’s back arched. His fingers ripped at the sides of the lounge and a broken cry burst from his throat. Eren would have bucked off the lounge if it weren’t for Levi’s strong arms pressing him into the plush cushions.

He lost all ability to speak when Levi’s warm, wet lips wrapped around the head of his cock. His tongue swirled around the tip, and Eren’s vision went gold. He didn’t have any control left, not that he had much to begin with, and he felt that incredible peak fast approaching once again.

“Levi, I’m gonna…”

Levi popped off Eren’s dick. He licked his lips, and Eren whined. He looked far too pleased with himself.

Eren was on the edge, his toes curled so tightly that his foot was threatening to cramp. He was a mess, desperate for release but not quite stimulated enough to fall. His chest was flushed and his abs kept clenching and unclenching as lust coiled in his belly.

“Look at you,” Levi breathed, in awe of the wrecked man between his knees.

Eren was beyond words. He pleaded with his eyes and the soft sounds which involuntarily passed his lips.

Levi placed a soft kiss to Eren’s cheek. It was sweet, but Eren didn’t want sweet.

“Levi…”

“I know,” Levi whispered.

Eren heard a slight shuffling of material as Levi removed his pants, and then Levi’s torso pressed against Eren’s. Chest-to-chest and eye to eye, Levi reached between them and gripped their erections.

They thrust together in a rhythm of desperation. The friction from Levi’s hand was maddening. Eren’s fingernails dug into Levi’s shoulders, pulling him closer until their lips aligned. The kiss was wet and clumsy and filthy as they rocked together. Their panting was the only sound in Eren’s ear.

As Eren grew more desperate, his hands trailed down Levi’s back. He gripped Levi ass and tugged to guide their hips together. Levi groaned as Eren took control.

Eren pushed them faster and harder, and Levi met him thrust for thrust. 

Levi whined, and Eren knew he was done for. 

Levi pressed their lips together in a fierce kiss and came.

“Levi!” Eren cried and followed, but the full force of his scream was swallowed by Levi’s mouth. Eren’s vision blurred as he spilled over Levi’s hand.

They shook together, too exhausted to move.

Tangled in the afterglow, they shared quiet kisses and traced meaningless patterns into each other’s warm skin.

Eren knew he had never been happier.


	18. I'll Take Care Of You

Nothing changed, and everything changed.

After their first time together, Eren and Levi talked. They agreed that the new, sexual aspect of their relationship couldn’t complicate matters. Eren would continue to teach the children. Levi would continue to work with Petra and the others to plan the escape. The children didn't need to know.

Levi and Eren were to remain professional and not get attached. They shook hands, agreeing to the terms, and then promptly fucked on Levi’s desk.

In the two weeks since they had taken every opportunity to get closer. Literally.

Levi whispered filthy suggestions in Eren's ear whenever they were in the same room. The stuff he came up with never failed to steal Eren's breath and cause the blood from his brain to rush southward. In revenge, Eren teased Levi with his feet under the table during meals until the captain was flushed and panting. He always made Eren pay for it later. The captain was a surprisingly patient man when it came to the subtle art of torturing a lover. 

Levi joined Eren on his runs in the mornings. Levi claimed that he couldn’t stand having dirty clothes in the house and drove Eren wild by stripping down to his boxers to do his laundry. Eren couldn’t stand seeing Levi’s muscular body without running his hands over every inch of it. Levi certainly didn’t complain.

It wasn’t long before Levi started sneaking into Eren’s room at night.

Something about waking up with Levi’s grumpy face on the pillow beside Eren made his chest tight. He refused to analyse the feeling further. He had to accept that they only had this brief, precious time together. Soon, the children would be gone and Levi and the others would either be dead or beyond his reach in Maria territory. 

Levi seemed to be keeping to their bargain. He never mentioned his feelings. Never seemed to break off his mask of indifference and simmering anger except when they were together behind closed doors. Eren would commend him for his self-control if it weren’t driving him slowly insane. 

As Levi and Petra's wedding, and the children's escape grew closer, Eren became more determined than ever to break through Levi's cool façade.

Something woke Eren in the early hours of the morning. It was still dark and the birds were yet to sing their morning tune. He took his fill of the man lying beside him. They were both naked, having showered together last night, among other things, before promptly passing out.

The sheets were pooled at Levi’s waist. He lay on his back with one arm tucked under his head, and the other rested on his chest below his heart. His dark hair was getting longer and flicked over his forehead. Eren stroked the hair from his eyes.

Illuminated by the candlelight, Levi looked young and vulnerable. Almost peaceful. 

Eren traced a line along Levi’s sharp jaw, and the man leaned into the touch. Eren held his breath when Levi shifted in his sleep, seeking the owner of the touch.

Levi made a soft noise in his throat and snuggled backwards into Eren’s chest, making Levi the little spoon. The act also pressed Eren’s morning erection against Levi’s ass. Eren bit his lip.

“Levi?” Eren breathed, forcing himself not to move.

Levi was still asleep.

Wasn’t it wrong to take advantage when someone was sleeping?

Levi wiggled his hips and sighed. Eren held his breath.

"Hmm, Eren," Levi muttered in his sleep, then gave a quiet moan which went straight to Eren's cock. 

Levi squirmed against Eren, his hips rocking languidly as he made patient love to him in his sleep. Eren's hands rushed to Levi’s hips to hold him still. This only seemed to make the sleeping captain more excited.

"E...ren." Levi's brow furrowed and he reached to palm his erection. Eren grabbed his wrists and was rewarded with a desperate whine. Levi's eyes remained closed. 

So far, Levi had made his position as a top abundantly clear. Their first time had been slow. Levi's patience had been endless and Eren had forgotten his nerves as Levi took him apart with his hands and gently rocked into him until they climaxed. However, Eren couldn’t forget how Levi had reacted to being manhandled. Perhaps, the captain was denying himself what he really wanted for the illusion of control?

The thought grew in Eren’s mind. Unable to ignore the temptation, especially with Levi squirming in his lap, he reached into the top drawer and pulled out a little bottle of oil. He coated his fingers liberally before reaching between their bodies to run his fingers along Levi's tight hole.

Levi moaned. It was loud and without the usual filter of Levi's waking mind. Asleep, Levi was without shame.

Eren's breath caught and heat flushed through him. He bit his lip and had to remind himself to be gentle as he ran a finger around that tight muscle. Levi’s hips pressed back against Eren’s finger until he was one knuckle deep. Eren's heart raced. Levi was beautiful like this. Asleep, he was desperate and vocal instead of swallowing his desire. 

Eren’s lips came down on Levi’s throat, a place he had discovered was highly sensitive. Levi rocked back, pushing Eren’s finger deeper. Eren wasn’t even moving, Levi was doing all the work and he had no idea. Eren was going insane with lust. He crooked his finger just so, and Levi’s eyes flew open.

“Wha… ngh.” Levi’s body jolted and a sinful sound which Eren would never forget escaped his lips. Suddenly completely awake, and rock hard, Levi shuddered. “E… Eren.”

“Shhh,” Eren crooned into Levi’s ear. “Let me take care of you.”

Eren’s free hand rested on Levi’s abs to hold him still. He could feel the powerful muscles clench in time with his moans as Eren moved his finger with purpose inside Levi.

Introducing the second finger was slow, and the third even more so, but once he was stretched, Levi was shaking with sensation. One hand reached back to hold onto Eren’s shoulder, while the other gripped the bedsheets.

Every time Levi reached to stroke himself, Eren would bat his hand away and whisper. “Not yet.”

Eren’s fingers curled, pressing against that secret bundle of nerves, and Levi thrashed against Eren’s chest.

"Fuck, Eren!" 

Eren held fast, not allowing Levi to slip free and take care of himself, although it was clear that he wanted to.

Levi was almost mad with desire. He was panting and biting his lip. His eyes shut as Eren pulled his fingers free. They made a soft squelching sound which made him feel hot all over. 

“How do you want to do this?” Eren asked, his voice thick with lust.

Levi crawled onto his hands and knees, his arms shaking. He looked at Eren, blushing furiously. When he pressed his face into the pillows and presented himself, Eren bit his knuckle to keep from coming on the spot.

Eren coated himself with oil and lined up with Levi. 

“You're so beautiful,” Eren whispered.

"Shut up," Levi said, but his voice wavered and his cock jumped at the praise. 

They both held their breath as Eren ran his hands down Levi’s sides and chest. His fingers brushed his nipples, ran through his hair in an effort to soothe before he traced along Levi’s spine and gripped his hips.

“Ready?” Eren said. Levi nodded into the pillows. “You need to say it, Levi.”

Levi twisted to glare at Eren, some of his usual bravado returning in his impatience. "Fuck me, brat, before I change my mind." 

Eren didn't need to be told twice. He groaned and bit his lip as he slid inside Levi. He almost came on the spot when Levi tightened around him. His hips stuttered and his fingers tightened around Levi's hips to hold him steady.

Levi just kept taking him in until Eren was buried to the hilt. Now, it was Eren’s turn to tremble.

“Eren, move,” Levi whispered, almost begging. Eren had to remind himself that this was for Levi. For Levi.

He pulled out almost all the way, then thrust in, forcing Levi’s face into the pillows. Levi bit back a grunt and his fingers tightened in the sheets. Eren repeated the motion, slowly, like he had all the time in the world. It didn’t take long for Levi to start keening.

“Faster, damn it,” Levi gasped as Eren got the angle just right.

“It doesn’t have to be fast.” Eren trailed his fingers through Levi’s hair. “Sometimes, it’s nice to take your time.”

“Eren…”

“I love it when you say my name,” Eren whispered.

Levi tensed. Eren wondered if the word _love_ was too much for Levi, but continued anyway. He didn’t have a choice. His time was running out. Soon, all this would be lost.

As he spoke, he thrust into Levi with long, patient strokes which drove the smaller man wild.

“I love feeling you clench around me." 

"I love the little breaths you take to keep yourself from moaning." 

"Oh, Levi, I love it when you moan.”

Levi obliged as Eren gripped his erection and began pumping in time with his thrusts. It was a carefully choreographed dance, and Levi could do nothing but follow.

“I wish I could see your face right now.” Eren, lost in the narrative, didn’t have a chance to react when Levi hooked his ankle around Eren’s thigh and flipped their positions. Now, Eren was on his back and Levi was straddling his hips. However, Levi was facing the wrong way. While Eren regained his bearings, Levi slid off Eren and turned to face him.

“You shouldn’t be allowed to run your mouth like that, brat,” Levi growled as he reached back, gripped Eren’s erection in his hand, and sank down.

Eren cried out. His back arched. He gripped Levi’s hips to hold him still. Their eyes met. Levi’s eyes darkened.

“I was supposed to take care of you,” Eren panted. “Now you’re doing all the work.”

Levi bent forward, a slight smile curving his lips. He kissed Eren with a luxuriousness which made Eren’s head spin.

“What was that for?” Eren asked when they separated.

“It was a thank you,” Levi said, “and so is this.”

Levi rocked his hips, slowly riding Eren. Eren arched and matched Levi’s pace. It wasn’t fast, it was torturously slow. Every thrust, every pull, patient and complete and so, so good. Suddenly, Eren understood why Levi had changed their position. Being held on this vicious edge without release was almost unbearable.

Eren didn’t have the self-control to take this torture. He gripped Levi’s hips and forcefully increased the pace. Levi didn’t complain, biting his lip to hold in desperate moans as they thrust together.

“Hurry,” Eren begged. 

Levi reached for his own cock and began rubbing himself off in time with Eren's thrusts. Eren bit his lip as he watched his lover pleasure himself. 

Eren thrust harder, faster, hitting Levi’s prostate with each roll of his hips. When Levi squeezed around him, Eren lost his mind.

They came seconds apart.

When Eren returned to his body, he realised Levi had collapsed against his chest. A smile tugged at his lips and he ran his fingers softly through the man’s hair.

“I lo-”

Eren’s declaration was cut off by a sound which made his heart skip a beat.

Levi leaped out of bed and began throwing on yesterday's clothes.

Eren was petrified. There was no time to think as raid sirens blared through the peaceful clarity of the morning.

A fight was coming, deadly regardless of whether the raid was enacted by the Military Police or the Scouting Legion. 

Eren was frozen with terror. He didn't move until Levi slapped him roughly on the cheek.

“Snap out of it!” Levi hissed as he half buttoned his shirt, then bolted for the door. “We need to get everyone into the shelter.”

Eren burst into action as the first explosions echoed dangerously close. He prayed his moment of hesitation didn't cost anyone their lives. 


	19. The Hills Are Alive

“Mikasa!” Eren pounded on her door but received no answer.

The raid sirens had been going off for no more than a minute. Connie and Sasha were already dressed and sprinting down the staircase. Jean had been instructed to find Armin, while Levi rushed from room to room blowing out candles. Hange was in a similar mad state, slamming the wooden window covers closed in the hope that it would offer some protection should an explosion go off nearby.

Mikasa wasn’t responding, and Eren knew he had no choice. He hoped she’d forgive him as he shoulder-charged the door off its hinges.

“Mikasa!” She was curled on the floor beside her bed in a white nightgown. Her head was tucked between her knees and she was rocking back and forth.

“Not again. Not again,” She cried. This was so much worse than the night of the storm. This was paralysing fear and Eren knew he wouldn’t be able to distract her with a story this time.

“Mikasa, I’m going to pick you up, okay?”

She didn’t respond, so Eren took that as a yes. She was a tense ball of muscle, which only made it more difficult to carry her. He pulled her to his chest and struggled with her weight as he carried her down the stairs. Jean, with Armin piggybacking, ran past with a box of food from the pantry.

The underground passageway which Petra and Erwin used would act as their bunker. It should provide enough protection for them, but there was no guarantee in the case of a direct hit that the layers of concrete would hold.

Sasha and Connie were already inside. They took the box of supplies from Jean, then helped Armin down the ladder. 

Everyone flinched and dropped to the floor when an explosion rocked the church. 

"That was close," Connie said with wide, terrified eyes. 

Jean took the ladder next, then turned to look up at Eren. Eren put Mikasa down beside the hatch, but she remained unresponsive.

“Mikasa,” Jean reached towards her from the base of the ladder, “you need to climb down.”

Hange burst into the room in a flurry of chaos. “The church is secure.”

Another ear-splitting explosion shook the earth beneath their feet. Eren looked out the window of Levi’s office. A house across the street was ablaze. His ears pricked. Was that…? He swore he could hear that tell-tale whistle of 3DM gear and a projectile tumbling towards the earth.

“Get down!” Eren shouted with all the authority he could muster.

Hange dropped to her belly. Eren shoved Mikasa. The girl tumbled through the hatch. He didn’t see if Jean caught her before a second explosion blew out the window of Levi’s office.

Eren was thrown backwards. Glass tore into his exposed skin.

His ears were ringing so loudly that he couldn’t hear the children screaming. His head span and he couldn’t seem to orient himself. Something wet trickled down his neck.

Suddenly, Levi’s face was in his line of sight. He looked pissed. He was shouting, but Eren couldn’t hear what he said.

Pain shot up his neck when Levi grabbed the collar of his shirt and tossed him through the hatch.

Then, he was enveloped in darkness.

***

Eren groaned as he opened his left eye. His right was crusted shut with dried blood. He tried to sit up but was held down by a strong hand against his collarbone.

Levi scowled. “You’re an idiot.”

“Hmm,” Eren managed. His throat felt raw, as if he’d swallowed razor blades and then smoked half a pack of cigarettes.

“Want some water?” Hange offered.

Levi helped prop Eren's head upright as Hange poured water down his throat. Swallowing hurt, but at least it removed the taste of ash.

“Is everyone okay?” Eren asked.

He was lying on what felt like a pile of laundry with his head resting on Levi’s thigh. Above him, the roof curved in a wide arc until it reached the dirt floor. Silhouettes were cast against the curved wall by candlelight, but they moved too erratically for Eren to count. They were in the underground tunnel. 

“For now,” Levi said. “You’re the only idiot who was facing the window when the bomb exploded.”

“Go easy, Levi. He saved Mikasa. And if he hadn’t told me to get down, I’d be toast.” Hange patted Eren’s hand where it rested on his chest. “I owe you my life.”

Eren scrunched his nose. “Don’t mention it.”

Distant rumbles could be heard as countless bombs kissed the earth with flames and death. What would be left when they exited the bunker?

It wasn’t until after the civil war began that people discovered the horrifying power of 3DM gear when combined with handheld grenades and explosives. Eren tried not to think about the raids he’d participated in while working for the Military Police. 

Both Military Police and Scouting Legion soldiers committed the same atrocities in the name of war, but the Military Police had a certain disregard for civilian lives which made Eren sick.

Raids were a frequent occurrence in Wall Rose. Usually, they were centered around small villages suspected of housing enemy spies. But there was no way to determine who was an enemy, and who was an innocent bystander. Usually, the number of casualties was tremendous.

Eren ignored Levi’s disapproval and pushed himself into a sitting position. His head span and he almost fell back. He was grateful when Levi propped him against the wall.

The children were huddled around him like he was on death's door. Sasha and Connie had tears in their eyes, and Jean was holding Mikasa as if she would crumble without his touch. Armin was attached to Levi’s side, gripping his shirt between his fingers. Levi sighed and pulled the boy closer.

“Mr Yeager is fine,” Levi said.

“He’s bleeding,” Sasha whispered. They all jumped when the bunker shook. White powder rained down around them.

“He only hit his head,” Levi said. “Hange will patch him up.”

Hange nodded and got to work cleaning his wound. Eren tried to suppress his flinches, for the kid's sake, but couldn’t hold back the occasional groan of discomfort.

“Guys, I’m fine,” Eren said, then ground his teeth when Hange pressed against his wound.

“Why don’t we play a game while we wait?” Eren suggested.

“Like I-Spy or some shit?” Levi said sarcastically.

“Great idea, Levi,” Eren grinned and shot Levi a look.

A huffed laugh passed Levi’s lips. The children, distracted by the sight of their adopted father smiling, forgot all about Eren’s discomfort.

“Okay, okay! Me first,” Connie cried. “I-Spy with my little eye, something beginning with… D.”

“Is it dirt?” Jean said in a monotone.

Connie deflated. “…yes.”

Eren laughed and Levi rolled his eyes. It was going to be a long night.

***

The sirens stopped around sunrise. They emerged from their dark tunnel to discover that the only major damage to the church had been to Levi’s office. Everything surrounding the window had been damaged, and Levi was devastated to discover that his collection of country and western novels had been burnt to a crisp.

This time it had been a Military Police raid, but Eren was learning that it didn’t matter who claimed responsibility for the destruction. Each side was as much to blame as the other.

The clean-up took all day. On the streets, bodies covered in bloody sheets were piled outside homes. Firemen worked day and night to put out the fires, but many stores and homes were destroyed. Care packages were delivered to every address, but most were looted within minutes of delivery. Eren had never been more grateful for the steel gates which separated the orphanage from the rest of the world.

Eren's injuries were minor. A few cuts and bruises. The cut above his eyebrow had bled profusely but was little more than a scratch.

Hange ordered a day of bed-rest and asked Levi to take the class for the day.

Eren hated being idle and was ready to jump out of his skin by late afternoon when there was a quiet knock on his door.

Eren put the book he was reading on his bedside table as Sasha popped her head around the door. “Mr Yeager, can I come in?”

“Of course, Sasha. What is it?” Eren said.

The girl approached his bed shyly, her hands held behind her back. She couldn’t seem to meet Eren’s gaze.

“Is something wrong?” Eren asked, his stomach clenching.

Before his anxious mind could get too carried away, Sasha thrust a piece of paper out with both hands directly into his face.

“I drew something for you!” She cried.

Eren blinked, stunned by the delivery. “Ah, thank you.”

He took the paper and turned it over. Immediately, his eyes filled with tears. Sasha looked horrified.

“I’m sorry it’s so bad!” 

Eren didn’t know what to say. Instead, he reached forward and pulled Sasha into a tight hug. The girl froze, unsure of how to react. Like everyone else in this family, Eren thought ironically.

“Sasha, this is incredible,” Eren said when Sasha finally looked up from her shoes. Her expression was one of confused joy.

“Really?”

“Yes, really. I love it.” Eren swallowed his tears. “Thank you.”

Sasha beamed. “Should I draw you some more?”

Eren laughed. “You can draw me as many pictures as you want. I’ll keep every single one.”

Sasha bounced on the balls of her feet.

“I’ll get started right now!” She ran to collect the paper and pencils which Levi had bought her as a gift, on Eren’s advice.

Eren smiled at the girls back, then lifted the page into the light.

In the drawing, Eren was standing at the front of the class. He was facing the children mid-lecture. There was a math problem written on the board, unsolved. In the foreground of the image, each of the children was sitting at their desks. Armin had his face in the books, studying hard as always. Jean was staring longingly at Mikasa, who had her arm up as if to ask a question. Sasha and Connie were leaning together, their heads close as they whispered jokes with smiles on their faces. In the front left, Levi was leaning against the wall watching the scene with his usual grim expression. He had the slightest of smiles curving his lips.

In the bottom right corner, Sasha had signed her name and given the sketch a title: My Family.

Eren’s heart overflowed. He didn’t want this precious time with Levi and the children to end. Not now, not ever. He wasn’t ready.

He knew, deep down, that he’d never be ready.


	20. Nothing Comes From Nothing

If everything went to plan, the children would begin their difficult journey through the Underground and beneath Wall Rose in three days. Three days. Then, Levi, Erwin and Petra would prepare the church for a wedding. A wedding which might lead to the deaths of everyone Eren cared about.

Then, he would be alone again.

“Class dismissed,” Eren said. He was functioning on autopilot.

After his initial trepidation, he was surprised to discover that he rather enjoyed teaching the children and took immense pride in their achievements. Connie and Sasha were catching up to the others now that Eren had tailored their curriculum to their strengths. He had employed Mikasa and Jean to act as their private tutors to make their learning a social experience which they could engage with properly.

The first time Sasha managed to solve a problem on the board correctly, without prompting, she had jumped on Eren’s desk and screamed. As a reward, she received an extra helping of dessert that night. Now, she was more motivated than ever.

Armin was the only student who wasn’t progressing. In the last fortnight, he had become lethargic and almost unruly. He completed the basic requirements without difficulty but refused to extend himself. Eren didn’t understand where he had gone wrong. The questions weren’t out of Armin’s capabilities.

“Armin, can I talk with you?” Eren pulled the boy aside while the others ran off to enjoy their free time in the garden. It was the first sunny day in almost a week and they were keen to get some sun. “Let’s walk outside.”

Eren led Armin through the garden, walking slowly to help the young boy keep up. 

“Armin, I’ve noticed you aren’t completing the challenge questions anymore. Are they too difficult?”

Armin shook his head. Eren had the strangest urge to rustle his blonde mop. 

“Are they too easy?”

Once again, Armin shook his head.

Eren sighed. “Armin, I can’t make you speak. But, I need to understand if I’m going to be your teacher.”

Armin looked up at Eren. There was a depth of knowledge in the young boy's blue eyes which made Eren nervous. His expression was cold. Eren was certain he saw malice in the child’s eyes before they filled with water.

“What’s the matter?” Eren fell to his knees and gripped the boy's shoulders. Armin shook him off.

“You!”

If Eren had been standing he would have been knocked off his feet by the power in the boy’s shout. In the wake of his scream, the world seemed to freeze. Eren could feel the gaze of the other children on his back, but they didn’t move. Everyone was scared they would spook Armin and he would return to his silent state. 

“I don’t understand,” Eren whispered.

“You. Lied.” Armin pronounced each word with careful precision. A dagger speared Eren’s heart.

He didn’t need to ask what Armin meant. To do so would only insult his perceptive intelligence. His shoulders slumped. “You know.”

They had slipped up. Armin must have overheard details of the escape plan. Was that why he had been acting strangely these past two weeks? It must have been eating him up inside. Eren felt like he might be sick.

Eren had hoped to avoid this confrontation. Levi had decided that the children would learn of the escape at the last minute. There would be no time for tearful goodbyes, no time for argument, no time for anyone to give them away. It would be better that way. A clean break, like ripping off a band-aid.

“I’m sorry,” Eren said, but Armin wasn’t listening. Tears poured over the boy's pale cheeks. He shot across the garden, his blonde hair bobbing as he ran.

Eren slumped into the grass and rested his head in his hands. His throat burned. He’d wanted to spend the last three days with the kids in a state of blissful denial. He wanted to laugh and play with the children. He wanted to kiss and love Levi. His dream had been stolen, and what remained was despair.

Three days wasn’t enough time. He didn’t want them to leave.

“What just happened?” Mikasa was the first to break the silence. Jean, Sasha and Connie stood over him, looking around in confusion and fear.

“Levi should be the one to tell you,” Eren said from behind his hands.

“I should be the one to tell them what?” Levi appeared from the house. He had a habit of appearing exactly when he was needed.

“Armin knows,” Eren said to Levi.

“What does Armin know?” Jean cried.

Levi hesitated. The vulnerability in his eyes made Eren want to reach for his hand, but he couldn’t. He wasn’t special to Levi, he was just a distraction.

“In three days Hange is going to sneak you five past Wall Rose into Maria territory,” Levi said. There were gasps of shock and fear from the children.

Eren kept glancing to where Armin was slumped in the grass across the field. He sat by the front gate, watching horses and carts clatter past.

“When were you going to tell us?” Mikasa demanded.

“The morning of the escape,” Levi said.

“You said you’d never lie to us,” Connie hissed.

Levi’s expression went cold. He transformed from the generous man who raised five orphans to Captain Levi in an instant. It frightened Eren that he had such self-control.

“My job isn’t to coddle you brats, it’s to keep you alive,” Levi said. “You’ll do as I say.”

“We aren’t soldiers!” Mikasa said. “You can’t control how we feel.”

Eren’s spine when stiff. She was right. Levi was so determined to mould everyone to his will that he left no room for individuality or human error. He was so damn brilliant at manipulating people that Eren hadn’t even realised he’d been doing it. Constantly telling Eren that what was between them was purely physical, that he knew best, that his choice was law.

It hit Eren like a bomb falling from the sky. He turned to Levi. The captain's expression remained steady, but his grey eyes told a different story. He was terrified. Terrified of losing them. Terrified of all the factors of this war-torn world that he couldn’t control. So, he took control of what he could.

“You don’t need to be afraid,” Levi stated. “I won’t let anything happen to you kids.”

Eren’s chest felt tight. What about me, he thought, am I worth saving?

The thought, which he had been suppressing for weeks, shattered Eren’s composure. He was just a filthy Military Police deserter. He didn’t deserve to live safe and free. He deserved to die in the rubble and the dust as a faceless victim of a pointless war.

“Shut up,” Jean hissed and wrapped a hand over Mikasa’s trembling shoulders.

“Are you joining us across the wall?” Mikasa asked Levi. Her eyes threatened violence if his answer was not to her satisfaction.

Levi’s jaw clenched. “I’m staying. The Scouting Legion has set a trap for the Military Police which I must be a part of.”

“You said you weren’t a soldier anymore,” Connie cried.

“I’ll never stop being a soldier,” Levi said.

“What about Mr Yeager?” Sasha spoke the words that nobody else dared. Not even Eren.

Eren looked at Sasha's bright young face. She was so hopeful. He remembered the picture she drew for him the night of the raid. The sketch of the five children, Levi and Eren with the title, ‘My Family’. Eren was part of her family, but was he part of Levi’s?

Levi’s jaw ticked. He kept his eyes steady on Sasha.

“Mr Yeager… is a soldier too.”

So, that was it. Eren didn’t matter. He was just a soldier expected to follow orders.

Before Eren could dwell on his sinking depression, there was a shout from the street. Eren saw Hange, who had gone to collect the groceries, sprinting at full speed towards the church. She was calling Levi’s name.

As she screamed, a train of horse and carriages with the Military Police symbol on their sides hurled around the corner. They tore at full speed towards the church.

Eren watched the colour drain from Levi’s face. He looked at the approaching soldiers, then down to where Eren sat desolate in the grass. His eyes were seething orbs of hatred.

“You were a spy all along,” he said. “Weren't you?”


	21. So Long, Farewell

Eren wanted to argue. He wanted to scream and cry that it wasn’t him, he would never betray the people he loved, but he couldn’t speak in the face of Levi’s seething hatred.

“What do we do?” Jean cried.

Levi grabbed the boy's shoulder. “Get into the tunnels under my office. When you get there, hit the red switch. It will cause an explosion which will destroy the church. Then, follow the left tunnel all the way to the end. You’ll end up in the Underground. Find Petra. She’ll take care of you.”

“What about you?” Sasha said. Terrified tears streamed over her cheeks.

“I’ll distract them,” Levi said and shoved Jean before he could argue. Jean, grabbed Mikasa by the elbow and dragged her into the church. Connie and Sasha followed at their heels. They were too terrified to realise one was missing.

“Where’s Armin?” Levi said. If it were possible, his face grew even paler. Armin was at the gates, his hands gripping the grass as if he were afraid he might fly off the face of the earth. “Armin!”

Something snapped in Eren’s brain. He grabbed Levi before he could rush to Armin’s side. There was a brief struggle, which ended in Eren slapping Levi harshly across his right cheek. Levi looked stunned and pissed off.

“You-”

“Run,” Eren said, his fingernails clawed into Levi’s forearms. “I’ll get Armin.”

“Let me go!” Levi spat in Eren’s face. Eren slapped Levi again.

“Listen to me, it's you they want! You have to run. If we aren't at the tunnel in five minutes, blow up the church.” Eren’s voice had never held more power. A shadow of doubt crossed Levi's features. “You have to trust me.”

He hesitated. 

“I’ll never forgive you if Armin dies,” Levi said, then chased after the others. In the same instant, Eren sprinted for Armin. He reached the boy as the first carriage burst through the front gates. Eren scooped Armin into his arms and dove to avoid being crushed.

Bert and Annie jumped from their carriage and onto the grass beside them. More soldiers poured out of the carriages until there was almost three dozen, all with guns trained on Eren and Armin. There would be more to come. They must have sent a quarter of the Military Police to collect the famous Captain Levi. Eren swore he would do everything in his power make their efforts be in vain. 

“You could have killed him!” Eren burst, furious. Annie shrugged. She always was a cold, unfeeling bitch.

“Why should we care. He’s going to die anyway. As will you, traitor,” Annie hissed.

Eren was getting tired of being called a traitor.

“I’m not a traitor,” Eren lied. He hated it, but he knew he had to be a Military Policeman. He had to readdress his old self if he was going to have any chance of saving Armin.

“Without this boy, you’ve got no leverage. How do you think you’re going to get Captain Levi to show himself without a hostage?”

Bert raised his eyebrows, convinced by Eren’s charade. Annie wasn’t so easy to fool.

“Do you know why we chose now to attack?” Annie said.

Eren shrugged. “I’ve been undercover. I have no idea.”

“Petra,” Annie purred. Eren flinched and pulled Armin tighter against his chest. He hadn’t seen Petra in days. He'd assumed she was busy with preparations.

“What did you do to her?”

“Standard torture,” Annie smirked. “You’ll become acutely familiar with the process shortly.”

“Is she alive?”

“No.” Eren’s heart broke. That bright, smiling face. He’d never see it again. “She was a tough bitch though. Didn’t get anything out of her until yesterday. She slipped up. Delirious from the blood-loss. Or the infection. Perhaps both,” Annie laughed. It was a horrible, grating sound which made Eren flinch.

“She told us all about your little affair with the captain.”

“It’s for my cover,” Eren argued. “I needed to be close to him to get information.”

“And when were you going to share that he was planning to send his army of brats to Maria in three days?” Annie said. “Or did you think you would be going with them?”

“I didn’t know,” Eren ground the words between his teeth even as hope sparked in his chest. They didn’t know about the ambush. The didn’t know the church was rigged with explosives.

In a move faster than Eren could blink, Annie lashed out and gripped Eren’s throat in her powerful hands. Blood rushed in his ears as his oxygen supply was cut. Armin began to whimper against his chest.

“I could snap your neck,” Annie whispered. “But then, you wouldn’t get to witness the wonderful torture we have planned for you and your friend here.”

Annie released Eren, who almost fell over, and stroked a finger over Armin’s delicate cheek.

“Such a pretty boy,” Annie cooed, her eyes bright with malice. “The things I’ll do to you.”

Armin cried silent tears. Eren was at a loss. His plan had failed. Annie was too smart to believe Eren was a double agent. His heart raced. Was this the end?

Suddenly, Armin jolted forward and bit down HARD on Annie’s finger.

There was a horrifying crunch of bone and Annie screamed.

Eren took his chance. He wrapped his arm around Annie and found her pistol concealed in a standard-issue holster along her spine. It felt heavy and familiar in his hand. He'd always hated guns. The indiscriminate way in which they killed made him feel sick. Nobody should have that kind of power. But, it was a power he was prepared to use to save his family's life. 

He flicked off the safety and shot Bert between the eyes. Bert dropped before he had a chance to pull his weapon. 

Then, Eren brought the gun to Annie’s temple, but Annie wasn’t ready to give up yet. She grabbed a knife from her belt and jabbed. Eren twisted but he was too slow. The blade sunk into his torso in the same instant that he pulled the trigger.

The silence which followed the gunshot was heavy. Eren’s knees wobbled. Blood dribbled from the wound below his navel, but he didn’t feel any pain. The adrenaline was too powerful.

Using Annie’s body as a shield, and shooting the remainder of his rounds at the remaining soldiers, he avoided the majority of the bullets which were shot by the Military Police. Annie’s body jolted and made horrible wet sounds as each bullet pounded into her back. Eren managed to hit another four Military Policemen before he reached the door and fell safely within the church walls. Bullets pinged loudly off the old stone foundations.

“Armin, we have to run now.” Eren didn’t know how much time had passed, but it had to have been close to five minutes. Any second, the church would explode. He had no doubt Levi was ruthless enough to do it. He wouldn't wait.

Eren couldn’t think about that. He had to get Armin to safety before the other soldiers broke through the doors.

Every second felt like a lifetime. Every step dragged Eren closer to the darkness. His vision kept flashing, going black on him. The only thing which kept him going was Armin’s warm hand dragging him forwards. He heard a crash as the Military Police broke through the front door. Then shouting as they fanned out through the church.

Eren and Armin reached Levi’s office and slammed the door behind them just in time. The glass window was still blown out from the raid, but sheets of wood had been nailed in place to keep out the elements. The effect cast strange streaks of light through the room.

Eren’s knees buckled. His head hit the floor, but he could hear nothing but the sound of blood rushing in his ears. 

From the corner of his eye, he saw the hatch open.

Levi grabbed Armin and hugged him tightly against his chest, checking him for injuries as he went. Unharmed, Eren thought, he knew the boy was unharmed.

Levi’s stoic expression warped with apology and gratitude. 

“They’re coming,” Eren managed.

Then, everything went dark.


	22. Auf Wiedersehen, Good Night

Eren’s eyes flickered open. A low groan passed his lips as pain shot up his spine. The world was dark and fuzzy. It took a moment for his eyes to focus and for him to realise he was lying in a room lit only by a single candle in the far left corner. There were people lying on the floor. No, children. Five of them.

“Eren?”

Eren’s mouth tasted like ash. He tried to speak, but only a soft croak came out. Suddenly, there was a cup at his lips. Someone poured water down his throat. Someone familiar.

“Hange?” Eren managed.

“How are you feeling?” Hange asked. She placed the back of her hand against his forehead, then began fussing with his pillow. “Are you comfortable?”

“I’m alive,” Eren said. “Where am I?”

“You’re in Erwin’s safe house in the Underground. Levi and I dragged you here after we blew up the church.” 

“You should have left me,” Eren said. “I killed half a dozen Military Police. I won’t be safe anywhere.”

Hange shook her head. “You’re as bad as Levi. You’re a pair of self-sacrificing idiots.”

“Lovable, self-sacrificing idiots,” Eren smiled, then coughed. Every inhale sent waves of pain through his torso. “What happened?”

“Petra was tortured and gave away the smuggling operation. She intentionally lured the Military Police to the church, and you brought them in. Once Levi dragged you and Armin into the tunnel, we set off the explosives. We killed over two dozen of the bastards.”

Eren remembered some of the soldier’s faces. He knew them. They had fought together. They would have killed him if they'd had the chance.

“The operation wasn’t as successful as we hoped, but it’s better than nothing,” Hange said. She didn’t sound pleased. How could she be? A doctor participating in the propagation of death would never be at peace.

“What now?” Eren grunted as pain shot down his side.

“Lie down,” Hange ordered. “You need to rest. Unless you get an infection, you’ll live, but you lost a lot of blood.”

“Hange, what happens now?” Eren repeated.

Hange sighed. “We still have to smuggle the kids into Maria. It’s going to be almost impossible now that the Military Police are onto us.”

Eren huffed a laugh. His breath caught in his throat when one of the children stirred in their sleep. “Are they all…?”

“Everyone’s fine. We all made it, thanks to you,” Hange said.

Eren smiled. “I can die happy.”

“You’re not dying,” Levi said. He lay beside Eren’s mattress, his hands resting on his chest. His eyes were fixed firmly on the roof. He didn't bother to sit up when he spoke.

“It’s better if I do,” Eren said with a distinct note of petulance in his tone. “It’s not like I have anywhere else to go.”

“Yes, you do,” Levi said. “You’re coming with us.”

Eren’s heart skipped a beat a second before a sick feeling rolled in his belly. “I’m injured. I’ll slow you down.”

“Then we’ll wait here until you’re well enough,” Levi said, still glaring at the roof.

“It’s too dangerous for you to stay here. They’ll be looking for you.” 

“Then you’d better heal quickly, brat.” 

“Even if I was completely healthy it would be too dangerous for me to go with you.” Desperate frustration bubbled in Eren's chest. He wished he was strong enough to get up and shake Levi.

“If they can smuggle me, they can smuggle you too,” Levi said.

Eren looked pleadingly to Hange, hoping she would talk some sense into him.

Hange shrugged. “Sorry, I’m with Levi.”

“You’re both insane,” Eren grumbled, even as his heart swelled. Levi wanted him to stay. Levi wanted him to live! But, in the end, it didn’t matter. Eren refused to be responsible for endangering those precious children, or Levi, anymore.

Once everyone was asleep, he would sneak out. He would throw himself off a bridge and save everyone the trouble of trying to protect him.


	23. I Hate To Go And Leave This Pretty Sight

Eren slowly began to regain his strength, but the inaction of being confined to a room was driving him mad. Despite his frustration, the days he spent with the children were the most precious of his life. He knew, if there was a heaven, this was what he would relive for eternity. 

Sasha drew a mountain of sketches to replace the one which was destroyed when the church was blown up. Eren wished he could keep them. 

During the day, Hange and Levi disappeared with Erwin to discuss strategy. They planned to delay the escape by seven days. By then, Eren should be strong enough and the Military Police guard would have calmed down. At least, that was the theory. 

At the moment, Military Police presence was heavy. They had already conducted a series of searches of nearby neighbourhoods, and it wouldn’t be long before they started looking inside houses even though the law prevented them. Levi and the kids would be found, and executed. 

Eren didn’t plan on sticking around long enough for that to happen. He was leaving tonight. That way, Levi and the kids could complete the original, much safer plan to cross the wall without him. Their lives weren't worth his. 

Later that night, Levi came into their shared room looking exhausted and stressed. The kids barraged him with questions, which he answered as patiently as he could. Amidst the chaos, he took the time to check on Eren. 

“How are you?” 

Eren was sitting upright in bed. He was barely strong enough to walk to the bathroom and back. So far, that was as far as his legs had taken him. They would have to take him much further tonight. He’d been conserving his strength. 

“Better,” Eren said. He didn’t want to talk. He just wanted to look at Levi, memorise his face and skin and eyes and body. He wished they could sleep together one time, but he knew it was an impossibility. 

“Good,” Levi said and stroked the hair off Eren’s forehead. 

Then, he leaned down and placed a light kiss against Eren's lips. 

Eren’s breath caught in his throat. The room seemed to freeze as the children processed what they were seeing. Eren expected an outcry of fury. Instead, there was silent acceptance and a room full of smiling faces. His cheeks flushed. 

“Why did you do that?” Eren whispered, his lashes lowered as he stared into the grey depths of Levi's eyes.  

“To remind you what you’re living for,” Levi said before rolling onto the floor beside Eren and pulling the blanket over his shoulders. 

Armin snuggled against Levi’s chest and the others found whatever free space they could in the small room. As the room went quiet, Eren looked at the roof with vision blurred from tears. 

When the moon was high in the sky, not that it was visible in the dusty filth of the Underground, Eren struggled to his feet and carefully tiptoed from the room. Every step was agony. A sharp pain stabbed his side and a concerning dampness pooled around his wound. He ground his teeth and pushed through the pain. It wouldn't matter soon. 

He followed the hallway which snaked around the kitchen towards the front door. His back was hunched in a pathetic effort to prevent his stitches from pulling. His fingers touched the cool metal of the doorknob. He hesitated, then turned the knob. 

“Where are you going?” Mikasa grumbled as she rubbed sleep from her eyes.

Eren winced. _Shit, he was hoping to sneak out without anyone seeing. Saying goodbye was too much to bear._

“I’m leaving,” he said. 

“Why?” 

“It’s too dangerous to bring me with you,” Eren said.

 _Should he run before Mikasa could raise the alarm_? He tensed his legs, ready to spring.

“We know it’s dangerous,” Mikasa said. “But we don’t care. You’re coming with us because we love you.” 

Eren’s defences shattered. His hand went limp against the doorknob. He turned around and leaned against the wood to catch his breath.

“Do you want to stay with us?” Mikasa asked. 

Eren nodded. “More than anything.” 

“Then stay. We’re a family. If we die, we die together.” Mikasa reached Eren’s side in time to catch him before he collapsed. He’d been kidding himself to think he could make it to the bridge in his condition. 

“Hange!” Mikasa called. 

Hange appeared from a side room wearing a nightgown. She didn’t wear her glasses, and Eren almost didn’t recognise her. His vision went blurry and he felt blood dribble from his wound. 

“What are you doing out here?” Hange asked as she fussed over his bandages. 

“I… was looking for the bathroom,” Eren said. 

Hange gave him a long, knowing look, then nodded. “It’s pretty dark. I guess you were lost, right?” 

Eren nodded.

He’d been lost for so long. Now, for the first time in years, he was found.


	24. Somewhere In My Wicked, Miserable Past, There Must Have Been A Moment Of Truth

It was the night before their big journey and Eren had never been more terrified. The last week had gone by in a flash. Every second he had with the children and Levi felt like a blessing. If he’d had it his way, he would be dead by now. The fact that he was here, breathing, laughing, was a miracle. He didn’t want that miracle to end.

Until now, he’d lived his life with one foot out the door, ready to go at any moment. His time in the Military Police had made him feel worthless, and after his parent's death he began to question what he was fighting for. He never fully appreciated what he had. Now, having been accepted by Levi and the children, Eren realised he had never had more to lose. 

If something went wrong… If one of them were hurt… Or killed… It would destroy him. He couldn’t think about it. 

“You’re wound is healing nicely,” Hange said as she prodded at the stitches which crisscrossed his abdomen. Levi stood beside her with eyes which were dark and unreadable. They hadn’t had a moment alone since leaving the church. Sharing a room with five children made intimacy impossible. 

Even now, the children crowded Eren’s mattress with expressions ranging from curious to disgusted. 

“As your physician, I give you the all clear to cross the wall tomorrow,” Hange said with a flourish. 

Eren smiled. He couldn’t thank her enough. She’d saved his life, and also made his life worth living. There was no greater gift. He remembered their first meeting all those months ago. So much had changed since then. 

“I also give you permission to partake in light physical exercise, if you know what I mean,” Hange whispered so only Eren could hear, and then offered a sweet wink. “Come along, children. Let’s play a board game. Have you heard of Monopoly?” 

They filed out of the room, and Eren's mouth went dry. Alone with Levi, Eren’s heart raced. He didn’t know what he should say, or how much he should admit. To his surprise, Levi was the first to speak. 

“I should apologise,” Levi said. 

Eren blinked. "What for?" 

“I shouldn’t have accused you of betraying us back at the church. I should have trusted you.” 

“You did trust me, you were just scared,” Eren said and reached to grab Levi’s hand.

Levi dropped to his knees beside Eren’s mattress and began tracing around Eren’s stitches with the tips of his calloused fingers. The skin was angry and red around the wound, but it was healing. Eren’s abdominal muscles twitched under his light touch. 

“You got this saving Armin,” Levi said. “I can never thank you enough.” 

“You don’t need to thank me,” Eren said, more than a little frustrated. 

 _I did it because I love you. I love the kids._ Eren couldn’t say it, he could barely think it. It was too big. Too scary. 

“I’m grateful,” Levi said. 

“I don’t want your gratitude,” Eren snapped and pushed Levi’s questing fingers off his torso. 

Levi met Eren’s furious gaze with a question. He looked vulnerable and more than a little frightened. “What do you want?” 

Eren released a long, shaky sigh. He reached for Levi and pulled him down to lie beside him. 

_I want you to love me back._

“I want you.” 

“You’re wound…” Levi’s eyes darkened when Eren reached to cup Levi's length through his slacks. “…I’ll be gentle.” 

Eren grinned. _Victory_!

Levi straddled Eren’s hips and leaned down to claim his lips. It was a long, luxurious kiss which made Eren’s head spin. Every time he tried to speed the pace or take control, Levi settled him with a soft whisper or a stroke of his fingers. He had never been more gentle. More loving. It tore at Eren's heart. 

Eren turned to putty beneath him. The tension built, and he rocked his hips upwards. Levi shook his head. 

“Don’t move,” he whispered, his lips trailing delicately along Eren’s jawline. Featherlight kisses which made Eren ache. “You’ll pull your stitches.”

“Levi,” Eren sighed. His eyes closed as Levi reached for Eren’s belt. He pushed the material out of the way and gently began to stroke Eren’s erection. A shaky gasp passed his lips. 

Levi took his time, savouring every moan. Whenever Eren tensed, Levi soothed him. Soon, Eren was mad with desire. Levi broke the kiss, and Eren whimpered. 

"Don't stop kissing me," Eren begged.  _Don't ever stop._

"I have to," Levi whispered. “This next part requires my mouth.” 

Eren’s breath sped. 

Levi kissed down Eren’s chest, careful to avoid his injury, until finally resting his cheek on Eren’s thigh. “Are you ready?” 

Eren nodded, then whimpered when Levi took him in his mouth. He started with just the head, sucking lightly and licking down the slit. He used his hands to pump the rest of Eren’s length at a slow pace.

Eren’s hands fisted in the mattress. He fought the urge to rock his hips, but the choice was taken away when Levi pinned him with his arms. 

Eren whined, and Levi took him deeper. Perfect heat enveloped him. He was lost in a world of sensation, held dangerously close to the edge. 

He didn’t think it could get any better, or any more intense, until Levi’s head dropped down even further. Eren’s member hit the back of Levi’s throat. Levi swallowed around him. Eren’s back arched despite Levi’s restraint and he gasped through his climax. 

When he returned to reality, Levi was lying against his side with his head tucked into Eren’s collarbone. 

“What about you?” Eren whispered, his head still spinning. His body ached from the exertion, but Levi had been gentle enough that the ache vanished after a moment. 

Levi shook his head and snuggled closer. Eren could feel Levi’s straining erection against his hip. “I’m fine.” 

“But…”

“Eren,” Levi growled, his lips pressed against Eren’s sweat-slicked skin. “Being near you is enough.” 

“I love you, Levi.” Eren couldn’t help the words which flooded from his mouth. There was a beat of silence and Eren thought he might be having a heart attack. It didn't matter, he thought as he drifted off to sleep. All that mattered was that Levi knew how he felt. 

Levi hid his face in Eren’s neck and sucked lightly on the sensitive spot over his pulse. He was mouthing something over and over against his skin, but Eren was too exhausted to realise that he was saying, “I love you, too.”  


	25. What Will This Day Be Like? I Wonder

The family gathered in the main room of Erwin's safe house, shuffling from foot to foot while they waited for the signal which meant the coast was clear. Levi was at the head of the group with Armin plastered against his leg. His fingers tangled in the boy's blonde mop of hair and he bit his lip repeatedly. Eren wondered if he was aware of the anxious tick.

Eren longed to wrap his arms over Levi's shoulders to soothe him, but he was busy being looked over by Hange. She had to make sure his stitches and bandages would hold until their journey over the wall was complete. He felt stronger than he had in days, but he knew it was going to be difficult for him to make the strenuous journey. 

Connie and Sasha were shoulder to shoulder in the corner, whispering conspiratorially to each other and glancing at Levi and Eren every few moments as if to ensure that they were still with them. Mikasa and Jean leaned against the wall by the door in stony silence. Mikasa stared straight ahead, her dark eyes misty with intense emotion while Jean studied Mikasa's tense features with adoring eyes. A smile curved Eren's lips when Jean reached for her hand. 

Everyone jumped when Erwin's hulking form barged through the door. The blonde giant nodded briskly, and they filed out of the safe house and onto the street in an orderly fashion.

It was time. 

Eren was fatigued, still healing from his injuries, but kept quiet about the twangs of pain he experienced with each step. If he survived the trip, then the pain would mean nothing. 

Their small group were wrapped in warm blankets and jackets to hide the 3DM gear and supplies they would require before the day was through. The only person not carrying a heavy load was Armin, who was strapped to Levi’s chest. 

They followed the winding back streets of the Underground, dodging Military Police on every corner, until they reached a narrow tunnel. According to Erwin, this tunnel would lead them to another safe house at the border of Wall Maria. It was a cramped space sloped slightly upwards which was barely wide enough to fit Erwin’s shoulders. Eren wasn't claustrophobic, but the thought of crawling through this tiny hole in the earth when the slightest earth tremor could bury them alive made him feel sick. 

Eren's gaze drifted over the pale, strained faces of his family. He met Levi's dark, unreadable gaze, his heart racing. 

They began the worst part of their journey at dusk.

Erwin and Hange entered the tunnel first, followed by Sasha and Connie. Eren was in the center of the group, with Jean and Mikasa behind him. Levi, with Armin strapped to his chest, trailed at the rear. 

The crawl space was pitch black and grew narrower as they approached the surface. Only a single torch carried by Erwin lit their path.

Nobody spoke. The only sound was the scrape of knees on packed dirt. It was cold, but the 3DM gear was heavier than Eren remembered and it was hard work hefting it through the tunnel. A bead of sweat ran along his spine and down his temple. The thought of the packed earth which could come crashing down on their heads at any moment made him sweat. 

Eren felt like he’d been crawling for hours, but knew it had been no more than twenty minutes. 

Finally, the tunnel opened into a wider capsule. There was barely enough space for the nine of them to sit in a circle and break for lunch. While they ate bread and bruised fruit, Erwin informed them that they were halfway.

Levi unstrapped Armin so he could stretch his legs, and they all began chatting to distract themselves from their waking nightmare.

The air tasted ashy and thin and Eren was in agony. Crawling had pulled on his stitches and a regular, shooting pain jolted up his side. 

“Are you okay?” Levi asked as he handed Eren an apple. 

Eren nodded, lying. “You?” 

Levi nodded, then slid closer and grabbed Eren's hand. He was trembling. Eren's eyes widened and he took a closer look at the man he loved. Levi was as white as a sheet and his pupils were pinpricks. 

“What’s wrong?” Eren whispered. The kids were chatting and eating nearby. They weren’t paying attention to them. 

“I don’t like small spaces,” Levi said. “This tunnel reminds me of my childhood. Every second I’m in here I feel like I’m suffocating.” 

Eren squeezed Levi’s hand. “We’ll be out soon.” 

Levi didn’t respond, just held onto Eren’s hand like a lifeline until Erwin told them to start moving again. 

They climbed for a long time. Eren couldn’t stop thinking about Levi and how terrified he must be. He wanted to protect him, but there was nothing he could do. They had to keep climbing. 

It grew warmer as they approached the surface, and everyone sped up. Fresh air and sunlight were their greatest desire. 

Gradually, the tunnel grew lighter and widened for the final stretch. Dappled sunlight filtered through. Eren was relieved to be able to stand for the first time in hours. His back ached as he stumbled towards the opening of the cave. 

Nobody was prepared when a round of explosives shook the earth. 

A sea of black dirt poured over their heads, heavy and impossible to resist, and Eren's world turned black. 

***

Eren didn't know how long he was unconscious. It could have been a few seconds or an hour. When he tried to move, he discovered he was buried from the waist down. There were faint flashes of light from where Sasha, Connie, Hange and Erwin had been. He couldn't see any sign of life. They had been right in front of him. 

Digging himself free took a lifetime. His heart pounded as he scooped desperately at the confining dirt with his bare hands. 

_It was so quiet._

When Eren was finally free, his stitches had ripped and blood drenched his shirt. He didn’t feel the pain as he rushed forward and began ripping at debris around him. A scream broke through the silence as Eren displaced a large pile of rubble. 

Light filtered down through the tunnel. 

He caught sight of Hange and Erwin, and a relieved sigh broke from his raw throat. They were digging Sasha free. Connie was standing over them trying to calm Sasha down. She was screaming. Her wrist was broken. She wouldn’t be drawing anything for a while. 

_They were alive. But what about..._

Eren went cold when he turned to where Jean, Mikasa, Armin and Levi should have been. He saw nothing but darkness. 

He launched himself at the wall of dirt and began ripping at the stone which separated them. 

 _Please_ , he thought desperately, _let them live. Let them all live._

He shoved a boulder to the side with a strength he didn’t realise he possessed and found Mikasa and Jean. They were wrapped together, Mikasa’s face pressed against Jean's chest as tears drenched her cheeks. Jean’s expression was strained. He bit his lip until it bled. They were both brown from the dirt which coated their skin. 

“Mr Yeager!” Jean cried. 

Mikasa’s tear stained face turned to Eren. The relief in her eyes hit Eren like a physical blow. 

“Quick, you need to crawl up the tunnel with the others,” Eren said. Jean and Mikasa scrambled past and Eren pressed deeper into the tunnel to where Levi and Armin should have been.

He dug furiously, counting the seconds. It had been too long. _What if they couldn’t breathe?_

A broken sob ripped from Eren’s throat when he unearthed a small, blonde head. _Was he..._

Armin gasped for air. His tiny limbs flailed and he screamed bloody murder as he was freed. Levi must have pushed him towards the surface. 

"Levi! Levi!" Armin wailed as Eren handed the hysterical boy to Mikasa. 

Behind Eren, Mikasa sobbed. She pulled Armin between her and Jean and watched Eren with frightened eyes. 

Levi had been holding Armin, Eren thought. He must be close. How long had it been since the collapse? Could he breathe? What if it was already too late? 

This was Levi’s greatest fear, and it just might have killed him. 

Eren felt like he was going to be sick as he frantically dug at the hard earth. His hands were bloody and torn, but he didn't stop. There was no time. He had to find... 

"Levi!" Eren shouted and suddenly everyone was rushing up behind him, helping him ferry debris out of the way. 

Eren found Levi’s hand first. He gripped it. It was cold and still.

_Levi, Levi, Levi._

Eren saw blood. Lots of blood. Some of it was Eren's, but not all. 

His hands were shaking. More of Levi’s body was free. His arms, his head, his torso. He was face-down in the debris. In one final feat of strength, Eren grabbed Levi's arms and pulled. The dark earth clung to his clothes like a second skin. 

Eren’s heart stopped when he saw Levi’s face. His eyes were closed and blood poured from a deep laceration along his temple. 

“He’s not breathing," Hange said from over Eren’s shoulder. She sounded so calm. “Everyone, get back.” 

Eren had never felt more helpless. He grabbed Sasha and Connie, who were in hysterics, and pulled them off Levi. They crouched nearby where Mikasa, Jean and Armin were huddled. Eren pulled them all in a tight circle and held them close. Someone was crying.  

“It’s going to be okay,” Eren whispered. He didn’t know that, but he said it anyway.

Hange started CPR. 

He pulled the kids closer. He needed their support as much as they needed his. His eyes never left the spot where Hange kneeled over Levi's body. 

She gasped with every compression. Eren counted. _Twenty-eight, twenty-nine, thirty…_ She tilted Levi’s head and breathed for him twice. Nothing. She started compressions again. 

“Damnit, Levi,” she cried. "Wake up!" 

“Hange, he’s gone,” Erwin said. 

Panic shot through Eren, then he went numb. _Levi couldn't be gone. No. Not Levi. Not_ his _Levi._

Hange shook off the hand Erwin placed on her shoulder. 

“No,” she hissed. “Get my bag.” 

Erwin handed her the small knapsack which held her medical gear. 

“Give me the adrenaline,” Hange ordered, not stopping compressions. Sweat poured over her face and arms. 

Erwin pulled out a huge needle in a round tube. 

Hange breathed twice for Levi. Still nothing. Her eyes glowed with furious determination behind her cracked glasses as she opened her palm towards Erwin. He handed her the needle.

She freed it from the case and slammed it into Levi’s chest. The sound it made as it slipped between Levi's ribs would stay with Eren forever. Like a hammer piercing a hollow drum. 

There was a long beat of silence. Hange pressed down on the plunger to push the adrenaline into Levi’s heart. 

Eren held his breath. 

.

.

.

.

.

Levi shot upright and dragged air into his lungs in a broken gasp. He clutched wildly at his chest where the needled protruded. Blood poured into his eyes and mouth from the wound along his temple. 

Eren’s knees gave out and he fell forward onto his hands. He and the children cried with relief.

Hange and Erwin held Levi so he didn't hurt himself further. Hange was crying. Carefully, she removed the needle from his chest. 

When Levi began to hyperventilate, Eren broke away from the huddle to clutch his lover's trembling hands. 

“You’re okay. We’re all okay.” Eren repeated the words like a mantra, only half believing them himself as he stroked Levi's bloody face. His voice trembled and the tears he had been holding back for the sake of the children overflowed. "We almost lost you."

Slowly, the dust cleared and sunlight poured through the entrance of the tunnel. It was blindingly bright. For a time, Eren had thought he’d never see the sun again. Levi shook beside him. 

"This is bad," Erwin said grimly. 

Despite surviving the cave-in, they weren't out of the woods yet. Explosions like that didn't happen accidentally. 

The Military Police must have found the location of their safe house while interrogating Petra. 

Eren's stomach clenched. 

Outside, the Military Police were waiting. 


	26. How Do You Hold A Moonbeam In Your Hand?

“What do we do?” Jean asked. He was covered in a powdery layer of dirt which drifted over his shoulders like slow-moving raindrops. All nine of them; Eren, Levi, Hange, Erwin, Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha and little Armin looked similarly disheveled. Some more than others with blood, bruises and broken bones marring their bodies. 

“The Military Police will be waiting to pick us off as we exit the tunnel,” Erwin said, then glanced over his shoulder. “We can't go back to the Underground. The tunnel has been destroyed.” 

After their near miss, Eren didn't want to spend another second below the surface. Even if returning to the Underground had been an option, he would have refused the trip back through the dark, cold tunnels which were beginning to close in around him. He desperately needed fresh air. 

Levi nodded, agreeing with Erwin's assessment. He’d stopped hyperventilating, but his hands still trembled. “We have to take them by surprise.” 

Hange stared at Levi. “What do you propose?”

“I'll distract them while you escape over the wall with the kids.” 

“You'll be killed,” Hange said with a stony voice. Levi shrugged. 

Before Eren could release the volley of curses which came to mind at Levi's pointless desire to sacrifice himself, Sasha released a quiet whimper. Her broken wrist must have been agonising, but the mention of Levi’s death was what made her cry. Eren's chest tightened. 

“It won’t work,” Eren said. 

“You underestimate me, brat,” Levi smirked. 

It was true that Eren had never seen Levi in action, but even if the stories weren't exaggerated, he wouldn't make it far in his current state. Hell, a few minutes earlier he had been effectively dead. 

“We don’t even know how many of them are waiting for us,” Eren cried. 

“I counted five,” Erwin said. He’d gone to the mouth of the tunnel while the dust from the explosion still hid his presence. 

Levi snickered. “I can handle five soldiers.” 

“Five dozen,” Erwin clarified. 

Levi swallowed and his cheeks lost some of their colour.

“You’re not that good, Levi,” Erwin said. “Not anymore.” 

“I can do it,” Levi hissed. 

“It should be someone else,” Erwin said, then looked pointedly at Eren. 

Eren’s stomach rolled even as he nodded his agreement. He was the newest, and therefore the most disposable of the group. It should be him. 

“No!” 

Eren was stunned by the vehemence in Levi’s tone. Even Erwin blinked at the dramatic display of emotion. 

“It’s going to be me,” Levi said. He stood on shaky legs, then promptly collapsed. “Fuck.” 

“If we wait too long they’ll come into the tunnel,” Eren said as calmly as he could manage while tightening the straps on his 3DM gear. He hadn’t worn the stuff in weeks and the belts chafed against his skin. Not to mention his stitches which had opened during the tunnel collapse. He was in bad shape, but if he managed to save the others his sacrifice would be worth it.

Levi grabbed Eren’s wrist so tightly that it would bruise. "Don't you dare leave me." 

Eren smiled and rested his palm against Levi’s cheek. Dirt smeared beneath his fingers. Looking deeply into the dark depths of Levi's eyes, Eren decided to stop being a coward. 

“I love you,” Eren whispered before he pressed his lips against Levi’s forehead. He tasted chalky from the dust. Eren turned to face the children. “I love you all."

Sasha sobbed against Connie’s chest. Mikasa was shaking her head slowly. Jean gripped Armin’s hand to keep the boy from running to Eren. 

Levi’s hand tightened on Eren’s wrist. “Don’t…” 

There was no point prolonging the farewell. Eren broke free and sprinted for the mouth of the tunnel. As he broke the surface, he was momentarily blinded by the sun. Despite his blindness, he shot forward and was relieved when the hooks of his 3DM gear sunk into something solid. 

“No!” Armin's scream echoed in his eardrums. He didn't dare look back. 

Eren leapt into the air and engaged the gas. He flew from the tunnel at a high speed. The ping of bullets rained around him. Miraculously, they missed and Eren had a chance to spin and face his enemy. His blades felt hot and alive in his hands.  

There was no time to think. Only action as he sliced through faceless Military Police while dodging a barrage of bullets. Adrenaline pumping through his blood kept him from realising that he’d been hit the first time. The second time, when a bullet ripped through his calf, was more obvious. 

He shouted and tumbled to the ground. His mouth was full of dirt and his arms were scraped. He’d lost one of his blades in the fall, but by the time he found his feet he was surrounded. As suspected, he barely lasted one minute. 

Eren didn’t know if he’d managed to give the others a chance to escape, but he’d killed a few Military Police. That had to count for something. 

The remaining Military Police raised their guns. Eren dropped his one remaining blade and showed them his hands. 

“Eren Yeager,” Eren jolted. That deep, gravelly voice was familiar. Commander Nile Doc. “For defecting from the Military Police and murdering your comrades, you are sentenced to die.” 

Eren held his breath. 

“Aim.” Nile raised his fist. When it dropped, Eren would be dead. 

He refused to close his eyes. He would stare into the heartless soul of the man who had initiated this pointless war and curse him until his heart stopped. 

“Fi-” Before Nile could complete his command, there was a short whoosh and a flash of black. 

Nile’s eyes were wide with surprise. Eren saw a line of red at his throat a moment before Commander Nile Doc’s head fell clean off his shoulders. 

There was a beat of silence, then the tell-tale sound of 3DM gear. Another flash, and two more soldiers erupted in a haze of blood and guts. 

Levi landed at Eren's side, his face pale and full of avenging fury. "I told you I could do it, brat." 

The world fell into chaos. Bullets were fired. Soldiers fell or fled. 

Eren dropped to his belly and grabbed his blades in time to join the fight, but it was almost over. Three impossibly fast soldiers were slicing through the mass of Military Police as if it were a sport. One was faster and far more ruthless than the rest. 

Blood pooled at Eren’s feet. 

He thought they were winning, when a swarm of Military Police advanced from behind them.

“Shit,” Levi hissed as he ripped the arm off a soldier with a blonde ponytail. She screamed, then died. 

“Retreat!” Erwin’s voice boomed, and Eren obeyed. 

Their group of four flew through the streets of Wall Rose with the Military Police in pursuit. 

“Where are the kids?” Eren shouted over the wind rushing past his ears. 

“Waiting on a rooftop to the South. Hange!” Erwin called. “Rendezvous with the kids and get them over the wall.” 

“Yes, sir!” Hange disappeared around a corner and was pursued by two Military Police. Eren had no doubt that she could handle them.  

“Levi, Eren, split up and lead the Military Police away from the children,” Erwin said. “If you survive, regroup on the other side of the wall.” 

Levi and Eren nodded, then dispersed.

Eren was surprised at how easy it was to follow orders when he was acting for a noble purpose. It made him realise just how hollow he had become during his time with the Military Police, and how much Levi and the children had healed him. He knew he would do whatever it took to protect them, and to survive long enough to hold them in his arms again. 

He flew to the East and brought with him three Military Police. The majority chased Levi or Erwin, considering them the larger threats. Eren was fine with that considering how much blood he’d already lost. He didn’t know how much farther he could go on guts and adrenaline alone. 

He turned a corner and landed behind a chimney. When the Military Police shot past, he killed one immediately and cut another’s wire, causing them to tumble unconscious to the ground. The third, however, dodged Eren’s attack and circled around. 

When Eren finally caught their eye, his heart stopped. “Reiner.” 

“Eren,” Reiner replied in the same flat tone. His eyes were cold pits of fury. He had both blades raised. Meanwhile, Eren’s one remaining blade was blunt and trembled in his hand. 

“I heard you killed Bert and Annie,” Reiner said. 

Eren swallowed around his dry throat. Reiner, Bert and Annie had grown up together. They were practically family. In Reiner’s shoes, Eren knew he would stop at nothing for revenge. 

Eren didn't need to speak to confirm it. The guilt shining in his eyes told Reiner everything he needed to know. Reiner bared his teeth. 

The stocky blonde lunged to initiate the fight as Eren swayed on his feet. Blood from the re-opened stab wound dribbled over his front, and the fresh bullet wounds on his thigh and shoulder drenched his back. His strength was draining fast. 

“You’re injured,” Reiner said, sounding almost disappointed. “Killing you will be too easy.”

“I’m not going down without a fight,” Eren breathed. His heart was racing. He managed to raise his blade and held it across his chest. 

“If you say so.” Reiner charged. Eren side-stepped. He wasn’t fast enough to avoid the backhand slice Reiner dealt to Eren’s back. 

Eren cried and slumped to the left, barely keeping his footing on the sloped roof tiles as he spun and swung his blade with no control or skill. He was lucky enough to nick Reiner’s cheek, but it was barely a scratch. 

Eren doubled over, desperate to catch his breath. One hand held his stomach as he tried to stop the flow of blood. His fingers slipped. 

Reiner sighed and shook his head. He walked to Eren’s side and placed his blade against his throat. Eren swallowed. The pointed tip nicked his Adam’s apple. 

“Did they suffer?” Reiner asked.

Eren shook his head. He would never forget the sound of the bullets which he had shot to kill his comrades. 

Renier nodded. “Then I’ll make this quick.” 

Eren sucked in a breath, then clicked the safety on his 3DM gear and shot the grappling hook directly into Reiner’s face. 

Reiner's head exploded in a firework of flesh, bone and brain which rained down on Eren.

A scream caught in the back of his throat. He wished he could erase that image from his mind. He shut his eyes and curled into a ball. He’d killed too many friends. 

As the sun began to set, Eren summoned the energy to stand. He looked up at the mighty wall which separated Rose and Maria. It cast a long shadow over the city and left a chilly numbness in its wake. 

Eren didn’t want to stand in its shadow for another second. 

He swung through the streets, unencumbered by additional Military Police forces, until he was at the base of the wall. Then, he began to climb. 

Atop the wall, he turned his back on Rose and faced Maria. He imagined he could see Shinganshima on the horizon. Home. A place he hadn’t seen in over five years. So much would have changed. Would it even feel like home without him mother and father’s presence? 

Finally, his strength left him and he dropped to his knees. 

His eyes filled with tears as he looked over Maria’s wide, green territory. It was beautiful. 

“Eren!” Hange shouted as she ran along the wall waving her arms wildly. The children followed at her heels. 

When she reached Eren’s side, she immediately began prodding him. 

She pulled out a medical kit to begin patching him up. He’d lost a lot of blood, and despite Hange's capable abilities as a doctor, he wasn’t sure she could save him. Levi's resurrection flashed in his mind's eye and a sad smile curved his lips. He fell onto his back. If anyone could save him, it would be Hange. 

Five concerned faces looked down at him. Mikasa, Jean, Connie, Sasha, and Armin. Someone was holding his hand. 

“Where’s Levi?” Eren breathed. 

Hange looked uncomfortable. “He hasn’t come over the wall yet. Neither has Erwin.”

“We have to wait,” Eren said. 

“We can’t stay here,” Hange said as she poured antiseptic over the wound on his thigh. Eren ground his teeth. 

“We have to wait,” Eren’s vision blurred and panic reared its ugly head. “We have to wait for Levi.” 

Eren intentionally neglected to mention Erwin's name. The blonde bastard had tried to have him killed twice now, and that wasn't something Eren would forget in a hurry. He didn't like being treated like he was disposable. If he survived, he swore his first act as a free man would be to sock Erwin in his stupid, smug face. 

Hange shook her head. “It’s too dangerous.” 

“Hange,” Eren grabbed her hand and squeezed so tightly that her knuckles cracked together. “Promise me you'll wait for Levi.” 

Hange bit her lip. Her glasses were cracked and dirt smeared her face. Eren noticed a few speckles of blood on her cheeks and wondered who it belonged to. “I promise.” 

Eren smiled. Even if it was a lie, it was comfort enough to dream. 

“Thank you,” he whispered.

He turned to face Maria territory. The softly sloping green hills and faint trails of smoke from a nearby village warmed his heart. He had made it, Hange had made it, the children had all made it, but their survival would be meaningless without the man who had made it all possible.

_Damn it Levi, where are you?_

As the sun slipped below the horizon and the children huddled together for warmth, Eren heard the faint sound of 3DM gear, then the smack of a single pair of boots against the stone atop Wall Maria. 

Eren turned around. 

"Levi?" 


	27. My Heart Will Be Blessed With The Sound Of Music, And I'll Sing Once More

_One year later…_

 

The Military Police lost. 

The war was over. 

It felt like a dream when Eren read the news. There were celebrations in the streets. Streamers flew, drinks flowed and people screamed and cried with joy. 

He refused to join them. They were celebrating the destruction of a regime he had once supported. He didn’t deserve to celebrate.

Eren watched the celebration from the kitchen window of his parent’s house. His house now. His fear that it wouldn’t feel like home without his parents had been confirmed. It felt empty without them. Heartless. Every room, every ornament, every picture reminded him of a family he no longer had. 

Eren had learned that home was where the heart was. And Eren’s heart wasn’t with a place, but with a person. 

He jumped when a warm body slid behind him and wrapped their arms around his torso. Their hands rested over the healed scar from where Annie had stabbed him one year ago. 

“I can’t believe it’s over,” Eren said. 

Levi nodded against Eren’s spine. 

“What do we do now?” Eren asked. 

“We go home.” 

***

They returned to the ruins of the church as soon as their papers were approved. Eren had to forge his, otherwise he would have been tried as a war criminal. It was easy enough, and there were many others who did the same. So many would go unpunished for their crimes, but Eren tried not to think about that. 

It took six months to rebuild the church. When it was finished, it was larger and far more modern. Levi and Eren shared a room on the second storey which opened up to a private balcony; the same balcony where they shared their first kiss. Down the hall were ten private bedrooms, and on the ground floor was Levi's office (full of new textbooks and country western novels). Instead of rebuilding the main hall with an altar and pews, they had designed the main space to be a large classroom. What they had rebuilt wasn't a church at all, but a school.

No, Eren thought, it was a home. 

On a quiet morning in June, Eren and Levi sat sipping tea on their balcony. 

They both whirled around, ready to fight, when their bedroom door flung open and slammed against the wall. A group of familiar faces greeted them. 

“Relax, it’s just us,” Armin said. He had begun speaking a few months into their resettlement in Shiganshina. The sound of his voice still made Eren overflow with pride. He’d grown taller, but was still a lanky, skinny kid with a messy blonde mop. Now seven-years-old. 

At his side, Connie and Sasha were balancing two large trays overflowing with food. There was a mountain of toast and oatmeal with berries. They'd even poured two glasses of orange juice. Levi rushed to help them place the trays on the bedside table before they made a mess. Eren watched the exchange with a warm smile. 

“What’s all this?” Levi asked. 

“It was my idea!” Sasha burst. 

Eren chuckled and rustled the girl's hair. She and Connie had grown like trees. Both attended the local high school which had recently opened after the holidays. In a few weeks the family were attending an art fair which would feature a collection of Sasha’s art. Connie proudly proclaimed that she would be famous and rich every chance he got, and a wide grin would split her face. Connie himself was a talented sportsman and was the star player on the school's volleyball team. Sasha liked to say that one day he would go to the championships in the capital. Eren couldn’t be happier for them. 

Eren looked up at a soft knock and smiled warmly at Mikasa.

“I can’t stay,” she said as she gave Levi and Eren a hug. "I've got training."

She'd joined the Scouting Legion upon their return to Wall Rose. She was in her second year as a trainee and was outperforming everyone in her program, including Jean.

On her way out, she ran full-on into the boy in question, who caught her against his chest. Jean didn’t let her go. They shared a meaningful look. A blush grew on both their cheeks. 

Eren glanced at Levi as if to say _‘I told you so’_. Levi rolled his eyes. 

“You okay, Jean?” Levi prompted as Sasha, Connie and Armin leapt onto the bed and began tearing through the pile of toast. Eren grabbed two pieces before they could eat them all, and handed one to Levi. 

“Yes!” Jean released Mikasa in a rush, his face tomato red. “Let’s go, Mikasa.” 

Mikasa and Jean left together. Eren smiled at their retreating forms. He didn't know if the feelings which had grown between them would last, but he knew that it made them both happy. In the end, wasn't that all that mattered? 

By the time Eren and Levi made it to the bed, all the toast was gone and one glass of juice had been consumed. Levi stole a bowl of oatmeal and shot Sasha a warning look when she lunged to fight him for it. 

“Don’t you three have school?” Levi said. 

“Not for another hour,” Sasha shrugged and collapsed back onto Levi’s pillow. 

Eren checked his watch. 

“It’s already eight,” he said. Sasha’s eyes went wide. 

“We’re late!” She tore from the room. Connie followed at casual walk. He was in no rush to get to school, but he wasn’t about to leave his best friend’s side. 

“See ya,” he waved, a genuine smile on his face. 

Armin, to Eren's surprise, didn’t move. He was usually the first one to leave for school and he was never late. Eren studied the boy's youthful face and the small pink scar on his cheek which he had earned during the tunnel cave-in which nearly stole Levi. He could see something was bothering him from the slight crease in his brow. 

“Not going to school today?” Levi asked, eyebrow raised. 

Armin bit his lip. “I wanted to talk to you both about something.” 

Eren straightened. “What is it?” 

“School is… boring,” Armin said, looking down at his hands. 

“I thought you liked school. You said you made some friends.” Eren’s heart clenched in his chest. Was he being bullied? He’d break something if Armin was being bullied.

“I mean schoolwork is boring. Even when my teacher gives me extra work, it’s too easy,” Armin said. “So, I… ah, snuck into one of the mathematics classes at the high school the other day and… I didn’t know what they were talking about.” 

Armin said the last sentence as if it was the most miraculous thing in the world not to know something. 

“My teacher said I can swap some of my classes for the high school ones. I have the paperwork in my bag.” 

Eren sent Levi a terrified look. Sending Armin, who was only seven, to a school full of much older kids was a frightening thought. Eren didn’t doubt that Armin could compete with them academically, but socially… 

“We will think about it,” Levi said, seeing the concern in Eren’s eyes. “But for now, you have to keep going to school.” 

Armin nodded, expecting a similar reaction, though he was less than pleased. He gave them both a quick hug before trotting off to collect his things. He closed the bedroom door on his way out. 

Eren and Levi finished what remained of the breakfast, which wasn't much. 

“We should get to work,” Eren grumbled when he was finished and collapsed back into the pillows. 

Eren and Levi were Scouting Legion soldiers. They trained the new recruits and ran intelligence missions with Hange when she wasn't being sent beyond the wall to fight titans. They rarely saw Erwin, who had responsibilities in the capital trying to mitigate the disastrous political situation which remained after the war. He was a suitable leader. Certainly better than the last. 

Eren was happy not to see the man, who he felt still deserved a good punch to the face. 

Levi laid down beside Eren and ran his hands through his hair. It had grown long over his forehead and shoulders. “Soon.” 

Eren leaned into the touch, and sighed when Levi pressed their lips together. The kiss was lazy, but soon became heated. They removed their clothes. Levi’s hand rested on the scar on Eren’s abdomen. Eren smiled and brushed his knuckles over the scar on Levi’s temple.

“Some days, I can’t believe we made it," Eren whispered. 

Levi responded by pulling Eren in for another kiss. This one was less patient and full of unrestrained emotion. Eren began breathing heavily as they slid their bodies together. 

They made love with a gentle passion which only came from familiarity. They knew each other’s bodies inside and out, and accepted them completely. Levi’s hands clung in Eren’s hair. A quiet moan broke past Eren’s composed exterior as they rocked together and chased their mutual release. After, they held each other and listened to their racing heartbeats. 

“I love you,” Eren said against Levi’s forehead. 

Levi grunted. “We should get to work.”

“You’re such a romantic.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and slapped Eren’s chest. “You’re such a needy brat.” 

“I know,” Eren smiled. “I just like to hear you say it.”

Levi pushed himself up on his elbow and leaned down to brush his lips lightly against Eren’s. When he pulled back, he looked deeply in Eren’s impossible green eyes. 

Eren waited for the familiar, if reluctant ‘I love you’. 

He was not prepared when Levi said, “Marry me.”

***

Eren said yes, of course...

They were married in a private wedding ceremony in the garden by the pagoda a week later. Just Levi, Eren, Hange and the children. 

Mikasa and Jean decorated the pagoda with lanterns which glowed and flickered as the sun set. Eren and Levi stood at the base facing one another, their fingers entwined between them. 

Hange was the minister, Sasha the flower girl and Armin the ring bearer. 

Eren cried. 

It was a disaster; just like their lives. 

A perfect, perfect disaster. 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this trashy little Sound of Music / Attack on Titan AU. 
> 
> I'm so grateful to you all for your comments and kudos. Really, you have no idea how happy it makes me to see a new comment from ao3 when I check my emails. :D :D :D
> 
> Also, feel free to comment if you have any requests for fics. I'd love to hear from you! 
> 
> Okay, that's all from me. Thanks again for reading and have a nice day! :D *hugs*


End file.
